


Marvel One-Shots and Imagines

by Writers_Blogck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Songfic, XReader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Blogck/pseuds/Writers_Blogck
Summary: Random One-Shots I write for the movie cinematic universe, Marvel.♡ The Avengers (Platonic)♡ Loki♡ Bucky (James Barnes, the Winter Soldier)♡ Steve Rogers (Captain America)♡ Wanda Maximoff (Scarlett Witch)♡ Jessica Jones♡ Peter Parker (Spiderman)♡ Peter Quill (Starlord)♡ Wade Wilson (Deadpool)♡ Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)





	1. The Mission ( Avengers x Reader )

**  
Warning(s):**  None  
  
 **Title:**  The Mission  
 **Pairing:**  Avengers x Reader  
 **Fandom:**  Avengers  
 **Word Count:**  1,255  
  
  
    You had no idea how you were going to pull this off but you were determined. When you put your mind to something, you would always get or do whatever you wanted. Like the one time that you wanted to beat Clint in sparing. You practiced with Natasha and Steve and after a month of training, you beat him. This was a bit different than beating someone in sparing.   
  
    You walked down the hallway as quietly as you could. You would say that you were walking as quiet as a church mouse. You had your hands in your pockets and you moved them around every so often. The coat was Cap's so you would have to thank him later.   
  
    You were headed toward your room. That sounded like that would be an easy task but it wasn't. You had to walk through a living room, through a hallway, up the elevator, past the sparing room, through another hallway, and then you finally will have reached your room.  
  
    You took in a deep breath before you began to start your journey to your room. Once you're in the living room, you see Steve sitting on the couch. He is looking at his phone and you guess that he is reading about something Tony suggested. You had tried to sneak past him without him realizing that you were there but you accidentally tripped on a pillow. You luckily righted yourself before you fell face first on the ground.  
  
    "(Y/N)! Are you alright?" Steve asked, jumping up to grab you before he realized that you were alright.  
  
    "Yeah! I'm fine Cap, just heading toward my room." You smiled and tried to get around him.  
  
    "Can you wait a moment? I was told to look up the show  _Doctor Who._ Could you tell me about it?" He asked.  
  
    "Um, uh, sure." You felt something move in your pocket and knew that you were going to have to hurry. "Well, it's about this man who is called The Doctor. He travels space and time with his companion in this thing called a T.A.R.D.I.S. He fights aliens and tries to save as many people as he can. Really, the show is just filled wibbly wobbly, timely wimy stuff." Before you knew it, you were dashing out of the room, leaving a confused Steve behind you.  
  
    After you were in the hallway, you glanced back at Steve just long enough to run into something hard in front of you. You went falling back but were caught by a pair of strong arms.  
  
    "Lady (Y/N), I apologize. Are you alright?"   
  
    You look up to see Thor standing there, his arms wrapped around your body. You feel the heat rush to your cheeks as you try to get out of his grip and he willingly let's go once you stood.  
  
    "Yeah, no worries. I'm fine." You start to turn around when a meow came from your pocket.  
  
`"Lady (Y/N), what was that sound? Was that you?" Thor asked.  
  
    "Uh- Yeah! I was-um-practicing my cat impression! Meow!" This thing is proving to be more trouble than it is worth.  
  
"Oh, are we suppose to talk like the furry creature?"  
  
"Yeah! Fury wants us to." Thor thought for a moment before uttering a faint meow.  
  
    "Good job!" You shout back as you began to head toward the elevator. Once inside you sigh. 'Everyone is in my way today' You thought as the door opened.  
  
    You began walking and hear a voice shout your name as you walk past the sparing room. You peek in and see Clint and Natasha inside.  
  
    "(Y/N), wanna join?" Clint asked and jumped down from where he was on the rafters. Natasha glanced over at you.  
  
    "You should. It would be better than sparing with Clint."  
  
    "Hey!"  
  
    "Well I would but I don't feel so good. Sorry, but you two have fun sparing." You wave goodbye to the two of them as you walk out of the room and head toward your room.   
  
    'Almost there!' you think and smile as you feel a tuft of fur brush up against your hand. "Don't worry, we're almost there." You say out loud.   
  
    "Who are you talking to?" You squeal and turn to find a smirking Tony staring at you.   
  
    "Geez Tony, don't do that! You scared the living hell out of me!"  
  
    Tony just laughed and walked over toward you, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
    "I-I'm not feeling so great...I was going to go and rest in my room." You feigned illness and he seemed to buy it.   
  
    "Alright, I'll send Bruce up later. Go and lay down." You were about to tell him that you didn't need to see Bruce but Tony was already gone. You sighed and walked into your room. You would deal with Bruce later.  
  
    Once inside you grab the squirming object that was trying to get out of your jacket. It was a little kitten. It had almost all cream colored fur except around its paws were it was white.  Its round eyes were a greenish-yellow color. It meowed when you picked it up and pawed at your face.   
  
    You giggled and pet him behind the ears. You had found this little guy in a box at the park. On the box, there was a sign that read 'Kittens for Sale.' You felt bad and looked in the box. Only two kittens remained. One of them was the boy that you had taken. The other was a pure, white, female cat.  
  
    The female cat meowed up at you and in a flash, a little girl had picked her up and ran away with it in her arms. You turned and looked at the smaller cat. You picked him up and he protested with loud meows.  
  
    "Oh, I know it must be hard being the runt." You decided right then and there that you would take him home.  
  
    A knock on your door brought you out of your thought and you began to freak out. 'What to do?!' You screamed in your head. You decided on getting under the covers with the kitten under them as well. Your door opened and Bruce walked in. He walked over to your bed.   
  
    "Hey, Bruce." You smiled weakly.   
  
    "Tony informed me that you were not feeling well. Do you have a fever?" He rested his hand on your forehead.   
  
    "I-I just don't feel good. My stomach hurts." You tried to act like you were sick but Bruce always seemed to be able to read through your lies.   
  
    "(Y/N), is something bothering you?" He asked.  
  
    "No, I-" At that moment a meow could be heard. It sounded like it was the loudest sound in the world. Louder than Thor yelling at Clint when he stole his pop tarts.   
  
    "(Y/N?)"  
  
    You were going to try and lie your way out of it but everything just poured out of your mouth. You flipped the covers up to reveal the kitten that was laying down on your stomach.   
  
    "I found him today and I wanted to keep him. I was afraid that you guys wouldn't let me keep him." You whimpered quietly as you continued,"I'm sorry."   
  
    Bruce put a comforting hand on your shoulder, "It's alright. Next time you should ask though. Come on, let's go ask Tony if you can keep this little guy."  
  
    You smiled and took the kitten in your arms before walking out of your room.  
  
    "So, is this why Thor is meowing?"  
  
                                                                                        


	2. Once Upon a Dream ( Loki x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None  
> Title: Once Upon a Dream  
> Pairing: Loki Laufeyson x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,000

 

-[Song:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlCfJkAaWeU) Once Upon a Dream by Disney (Sleeping Beauty) 

**  
**  
Loki stood outside the door that leads to your room, one of his eyebrows raised. There was music coming from your room and he could also hear your voice, muffled slightly by the door. He wasn't sure what you were doing in there but he was about to find out.

    He slowly opened the door, glad that it didn't creak as it normally did. He peeked inside, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw. The sight that was happening in front of him could only be labeled as completely and utterly adorable.

    You had wrapped yourself up in (f/c) sheet that you kept on your bed in case you got cold. You held one end up like you would with any long gown. The other arm you swung around as you sung to the song blasting from your stereo. He wasn't sure what song you were singing but it sounded as sweet as honey coming out of your lips.

    "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream~!" You sang, swinging your unoccupied hand to your side.

    Loki felt a chuckle rise from his throat and he couldn't help let it out. It seems that you heard him and stopped singing and dance. You slowly turned around to face your door and your (e/c) eyes met with Loki's blueish-green ones.

    Your cheeks quickly turned a dark shade of red as you realized that he must have been watching you. You just prayed that he hadn't been there long!

    "Hello, Loki.....How-How long have you been standing there?" You asked, your words coming out slowly and calmly as if you thought about each one before you said it.

    "Oh, I believe that I have been standing here long enough." You could feel his smirk burning into you.  
   
    "Well, whatever!" You stuck your tongue out at the man, "I am not ashamed of my dancing skills nor my choice in music!" 

    Loki made his way over toward you, bending down and offering his hand.

    "I did not comment on either of those things. If you would do me the honor, may I ask you for this next dance?" He glanced up at you, making your heart skip a few beats. You bent down in a curtsy before taking his hand.

    "It would be my pleasure." You held one of his hands while he put one of his hands on the small of your back. You put the hand that was holding the sheet onto his shoulder. You two began to dance to the beat of the movement. Many slow Disney songs played as you danced with Loki. You didn't even step on his toes!

    You couldn't help but think that you rather enjoyed dancing with Loki. It was graceful and smooth. You would bet all of your money that he had dancing lessons before. He was a prince after all! What kind of prince didn't learn to dance?! By the way Loki danced, he was either a natural or had many lessons. 

    You became so lost in your own thoughts that you didn't notice how close you two had gotten. You were so close that your head was resting on his chest.

    Maybe his mother had taught him to dance...It was probably a worker of the family though. It seemed sweeter if it was his mother. You could just imagine young Loki learning how to dance with his mother. You chuckled quietly to yourself. Now that would be a sight to see!

    You were brought out of your thoughts when you were dipped. You looked up at the man who was holding you in his arms. He smiled slightly as he looked down at you.

    He slowly leaned down so his lips connected with yours. The kiss was gentle and slow as if Loki was savoring every moment if it. He slowly pulled away, bringing one of his hands up to gently hold your cheek. He used one of his thumbs to run across your cheek in a loving way.

    That's when you saw it when you saw it in his eyes. You saw the love, the want, the need in his eyes that you had never seen before. They seemed to reflect the same emotions that you felt.

    "I hope that this does not sound inappropriate but considering the circumstances, I believe that it would be alright. (Y/N), I would be honored if you said that you were mine and only mine." Whoa, that really sounded like a marriage proposal!It took you a few moment for it to sink in that he was asking you to be his girlfriend. For some odd reason, you felt tears build up in your eyes. He was asking you to be his girlfriend! Loki became worried that he had said something wrong as he wiped a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

    "Did I do something wrong? My sincerest apologies, I thought that given the circumstances that this with would an acceptable proposal." Loki began to talk faster and faster as he became more nervous. To his surprise, you playfully punched him in the shoulder before speaking,

    "Geez, it took you long enough butthead!" You chuckled and sniffled, smiling as you looked up at the man.

    A smile found its way onto Loki's lips as he realized that he hadn't upset you in the way he thought.

    "I do offer my apologies. I could never seem to find the right time to ask. I presumed that this would probably be the best time."

    You giggled at what he said before quickly pecking him on the lips. 

    "Yes, because asking when I am wearing a sheet like a gown is the perfect time for you to ask me to be your girlfriend!" You said before giggling once again.

    "I wouldn't want it any other way.." Loki said before leaning down and kissing you once again.

_Thank you, Disney!_  You thought as you wrapped your arms around Loki's neck.

                                                                                          


	3. Trick or Treat ( Bucky x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Set after Captain America: Winter soldier Cussing (More than normal)  
> Title: Trick or Treat  
> Pairing: James Buchanan Barnes (A.k.a Bucky) x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 2,228

 

Today was October 31st and that meant that today was All Hallows Eve, a.k.a Halloween. Now, it was easy to tell that you loved the holiday that allowed you to dress up and not get weird looks from neighbors. You used to decorate your house to the extreme when Halloween would come around, yet this year you were unable to because you had just moved into a tiny apartment that S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided for you.

Yes, you were an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., a new one but still an agent. You had been recruited after Loki had decided to be a big butt-hole and come down to Earth to try to rule it. After that incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided that they needed to bring in a few more skilled agents into the force, and you happened to be one of them. You had been living in Paris, France when you first met Natasha Romanoff. You had been a well-known agent for a local police station, being one of the best. Everything was a blur after that and now you were an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D... 

At this very moment, you were heading over to Stark Tower for Tony's Halloween party. For some reason, all the invitation said was to come to his house with a costume at 9 P.M., nothing more, nothing less. So, that was how you came to be standing at the entrance to Stark Tower, wearing a cute costume. The costume was a witch one, so you were wearing a thigh-length black dress with a purple witch hat.

You heard footsteps behind you and turned to see the one and only Captain America standing behind him. You wondered who gave him the idea for his outfit (probably Tony). He was wearing a cowboy outfit, hat, and everything. You had to admit that it fits him, though he seemed a bit embarrassed about wearing an outfit such as that. 

"Hey Steve, I like your outfit!" You said, meaning what you said even though it was a bit cheesy. He blushed and rubbed a hand behind his neck sheepishly.

"Really? Well, thank you (Y/N). I really like yours as well, nice and tradition." Steve said before clearing his throat and motion toward the door, "After you." He said after he opened the door for you, acting like a true gentleman. You nodded and muttered a quiet 'thank you' before walking inside of the tower. It was dark, only being lit up by a few candles that were randomly placed around the room. What the hell was going on around here?

"Hey, uh, do you know what we are supposed to do?" You asked, looking at the taller man who was also looking around the room in confusion. 

"Well...Tony said to be here now so..this must all be planned..." He said, trailing off as he picked up a piece of paper that was laying on a table by the front door, " 'Hello girls and ghouls, I see you have stumbled into Tony's Amazing Haunted Tower of Terror! All you have to do is find a single purple candle and light it up. Beware though, if you don't find your candle treat in time, you may begin to receive tricks! So, to begin, take one of these orange candles that have been laid out for you and start!' " 

"Wait...No, I did not sign up for a freaking haunted house!" You pouted, running a hand through your hair before you counted the candles that had been set on tables or shelves around the room. One, two, three, four...Since Tony wasn't playing and six other people had been invited, that meant that two people had already arrived and begun. "Well, we might as well just start to get this over with..."You said and picked up one of the orange candles.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna just stay back and wait for Bucky. He needs help to not go off on Tony when he arrives and sees what we are supposed to do..." Steve muttered, glancing back at the door before looking back at you. That was right, Tony had invited Bucky to come. Steve must have talked him into coming, to help him with his recovery from H.Y.D.R.A. and everything...

"Hey, Steve, if you want...I can stay back here to wait for him and you can go in and see if he has already started. Just in case, you know, don't want him to be beating up Tony at this moment." You said and shot Steve a sweet smile. He looked a bit uneasy at first before you continued to talk, "Don't worry Steve, I can handle Bucky. We've hung out a bit after he got a little more comfortable around everyone..."

"Alright, but just call me on my mobile if you need anything. I'll call you if I find Bucky and you can do the same if he arrives here." Steve said before walking off through a random doorway to try to find a purple candle. 

You leaned against the wall right beside the door, setting the candle down on the table. Bucky...He was really something. He acted cold and mean toward most everyone except a selected few. Surprisingly enough, you were on that list. He didn't act that nice to you, but he didn't really act that rude around you. It was as if he was trying to be nicer around you. You had only heard about him from Steve after his mission and then met him with the others, Avengers. You had to admit that you enjoyed his company more than the others and that confused you. Why did you like his company even if he was cold toward you?

You were left to ponder over this notion for about an hour, sitting down against the wall after about five minutes of standing. The door beside you opened and you looked up to see a mess of long (for a male anyway) brown hair and...wait...what was he wearing? After closer inspection from your spot on the floor, you could tell that he was wearing a pirate hat and had tied a red scarf around the belt area of his normal clothing.

"Hey, Bucky." You stood up, causing him to slowly look down at you, his eyes following you as you stood up. Geez, you felt so small under his harsh gaze. "Read this, it will get you caught up on everything and you will understand it a bit more than if I was telling you." You said, creating a reason for you to text Steve and not be ignoring Bucky at the same time.

After Bucky finished reading the note (it was easy to tell because he slammed the paper down on the table) and you had convinced him that it may be fun, the two of you set off. Both of you walked in silence for a while, leaving you to wonder what would happen if you didn't find a purple candle in time. What would these 'tricks' be?

"Hey, I like your outfit. You're a pirate, right?" You asked, glancing over at Bucky as you walked. It was getting creepy quiet and you decided to fill the silence with a conversation. You seemed to do that a lot when you weren't on a mission. You knew better when you were on a mission, but when you weren't you tried to start a conversation. You didn't like the silence that was left; it made a shiver run up your spine.

"Yes, I am a pirate. Steve bought the hat for me and insisted that I wear it to this party as it was a requirement to come. I see that you are dressed up as a..." Bucky glanced over at you and looked you up and down slowly, "..witch." You wondered if he didn't like your outfit by the way he said it, though he just normally talked like that at times. "It fits you...I wouldn't see you dressing skimpy during this holiday."

"Ah, thanks! I don't like dressing up like that 'cause it seems like it would be breaking an old tradition. A demon would be able to tell that the girl wearing an itty bitty red dress was not one of their kind." You rambled for a second and you could have sworn you said the corner of Bucky's lips twitch up into a tiny smile before it turned back down to his normal frown.

"Yeah, you're right. I only dressed up because I had to, though I can tell you to enjoy this holiday. Most do because they can get free candy, which most like." Bucky said, glancing around the room that the two of you had been in. It was dark, you being unable to see two feet in front of you if you didn't have your candle. 

"What is that, over there?" You pointed toward a corner of the room, where a single purple candle stood. You hurried over to the candle and picked it up, lighting it with the orange candle that you had on you. 

"What happens now that you have the purple candle? Are you safe or..?" Bucky said, looking around the room like something may come out of one of the corners at any moment.

"Well, I'll help you trying to find your purple candle and then we will find out the rest then, yeah?" You said, a smile gracing your perfect lips. In the candlelight, you looked amazing, but enough about that. A noise was heard, one that came from above you. Above you? Yes, above you! 

Your hands gripped your candles tightly as you look around, noticing that Bucky was doing the same thing as you. The noise that came from above when there was a sound that was hard to make out as it was so quiet. What the hell was going on?!

"Sorry, (Y/N), you really should have just chosen to leave Winter over here and go off by yourself~!" An all too familiar voice said right before your two candles went out. You weren't sure how it happened, but you felt a gust of wind on either side of you as it happened. Damn it, that wasn't far! As soon as your candles went out, you felt something cold grab your arm and pull you close to their chest. Ah, oh my god, Bucky had done that! 

Soon Bucky's candle had gone out, but not before the owner of the candle had begun to drag you away and out of that room. Another quick gust of wind happened that caused Bucky's candle to go out as a loud laugh was heard from the room that you had just been in. Not far, he was using his arrows to put out your candles.

"Caw, caw motherfucker~!" Clint yelled from where he was now standing in the room (though you were unable to see him from the lack of light).

"Fuck you, Birdbrain!" Bucky yelled before shoving you into a small room, that you were unable to tell what was in it. It was slightly cramped and you could feel fabric around you. You must have been shoved into a closet. While you were thinking that, it didn't dawn on you how close Bucky was standing to you. He let out a low grunt as he tried to grab something in his pocket.

After a few moments of him struggling, he finally pulled something out of his pocket and soon there was light surrounding you. You noticed that he had pulled out his lighter and was using it as a flashlight. There was a scowl on Bucky's face, though if you looked closely, you could see his cheeks were slighting red. Probably from anger...

"Sorry about all of this Bucky, I bet you wanted to do something cooler on Halloween. I didn't think it was gonna end up like this, I bet Steve would have been better to help you out during this. I bet the two of you would have found two candles in under five minutes..." You rambled and were only silenced when you felt a pair of lips connect with your own. It was slightly forcefully and hard, but you weren't complaining! The kiss seemed to last forever, but soon both of you had to pull away to catch your breath.

"(Y/N), don't apologize for this. It isn't your fault. I surprisingly had a good time, other than for birdbrain coming in. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you. Plus, I believe I had just got an amazing treat..." He said smirking, leaning against the door that was now shut behind him. You giggled, biting your lip for a moment in thought.

"Yeah...That was a pretty good treat~!" You said before standing on your tiptoes and kissing him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. This wasn't how you expected your night to go, this was a lot better. This night of demons and ghouls had turned out to be an amazing one for you. So, the only thing that you could think of about that was happy Halloween!


	4. Babysitting ( Avengers x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None  
> Title: Babysitting  
> Pairing: Avengers x Child!Reader (Family/Friends)  
> Fandom: Avengers, Marvel  
> Word Count: 1,470

  
  
  
"You lost her?"  
  
"Yeah, but Nat, she can run like super fast!" Tony said as an angry Natasha Romanoff stood in front of him, her face starting to turning as red as her hair.   
  
"Yes, but we were left to watch her and make sure she didn't go missing! What happened?! She went missing!" Natasha yelled, her fists clenched by her side. She quickly turned Tony around and gave him a hard push forward, "Go and find her, this instant! I'm going to alert the others and they can help. You better find her!"   
  
With that, Tony was left alone as Natasha stormed off to go and alert the other Avengers that their smallest visitor had gone missing. Yes, the Avengers had been left in charge of a child, who was only about six or seven years old. At first, they thought that she was just a normal kid who had a crush on all of the Avengers, as most kids did whether it was romantic or that they wanted to be on the team. This little girl was a bit different from the other girls that they had seen. She did have a crush, or well, she really liked Captain America. Since she was staying with them for a week, she always seemed to stay closer to Steve than the others.  
  
Everything was fine for most of the time until Tony decided that he should try to scare the little girl on the day that someone from Xavier's school was coming to get the girl. That didn't end well...Tony had hidden behind a door and when she walked in, he popped out and screamed. Turns out that the girl had super speed because as soon as she heard him she jumped and ran out of the room as fast as she could. That meant that all Tony saw running out was a blur...  
  
So, that was how Tony ended up losing the little girl they were supposed to be watching. He slowly walked into the living room where surprisingly none of the other Avengers were hanging out. Guess Natasha told them about their little problem and they all went off to go and help look for you.  
  
You were sitting in the corner, trying to hide behind a large speaker that sat beside the television. Your eyes were huge as you peeked out to look at Tony who was now moving slowly toward you.   
  
"Hey kiddo, come out. I was only kidding, you understand, right? I was just playing." Tony said, extending his arms to you as if you were a wild animal that would run away at the first chance that it got. Well, I mean, you  _were_ like that but you still didn't like that idea of him comparing you to an animal in his head. When he said the wordplay, though, something seemed to click in your brain and a huge smile found its way to your lips.  
  
"Playing?" You asked, taking a few steps so you were out from behind the speaker. You were wearing jeans that seemed to be too big on you and a large (f/c) sweatshirt that had a hood that seemed to fall over your eyes whenever you put your head down. Speaking of your eyes, they were covered in an odd pair of goggles which were a bright blue with bits of orange in it.   
  
"Yeah, kid, playing," Tony replied, a small smile on his lips as he thought that you were going to forgive him and come out. He wasn't wrong but you weren't just going to walk over to him and not have some fun. You always liked to have fun; you couldn't stand to be bored. It was one of your biggest flaws, though your mutation didn't help you any bit. Tony didn't have time to say a word before you had run off, only leaving a large gust of wind to show that you had been in that room only seconds before.  
  
"Dammit!" Tony yelled, causing a sweet giggle to be heard out in the hallway. He ran out to where he believed the noise to be coming from but was only met with an empty hallway. Just before Tony went off to look for you once again, Steve rounded the corner and almost ran straight into the man of iron himself.   
  
"Tony, I heard you yell. Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry as if he thought that something really terrible had happened. He always acted like that. It was something that he had a small problem with, "You sounded really angry."   
  
"It's nothing Cap. I just found the girl and then she ran away from me. She really is a fricking handful. I have no idea how anyone can handle here. I wonder what she was like when she was really young." Tony said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a large sigh, "Come on, let's just go and try to find her again."  
  
The two of them went to go and try to find you, finding small hints of where you might have been. A few things had been knocked over. Nothing really important, just small knickknack kind of things. It was as if you wanted the others to follow you and that was rather taunting.   
  
Nothing seemed to happen for about ten minutes...Everything was rather quiet and that made the two men who were looking very tense. That didn't last for long though as they heard a shout come from the training room in Stark's tower. They hurried toward the sound and were shocked at what they saw before them. Bucky was standing in the middle of the training room, swinging his metal around wildly.  They saw something sticking onto his arm and when they looked closer, they were able to see that it was the magnetic letters that you normally would stick on your refrigerator. Tony had to keep himself from laughing to loudly as he didn't want an angry winter soldier to chase him.  
  
"Stop it!" Bucky growled out, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the room. He didn't seem to notice Tony or Steve, though he was probably just ignoring them at the moment. There was a large gust of wind and the word 'No' was spelled on his arm and the other letters had been removed.   
  
"(Y/N), stop it!" Steve said, which caused you to stop running around the room and become visible to the men in the room, "If you don't stop I will tell Charles about what you did and I don't think he would be very proud."   
  
You slowly looked over at Steve, a tiny frown tugging at your lips. You looked rather pitiful...Huffing, you dropped the letters that were in your arms and ran away, right between Steve and Tony.   
  
"Come on!" Tony sighed, leaning against the door frame. Bucky quickly brushed the letters off of his arm, causing them to land on the floor with the others.   
  
"How are we suppose to find her if she just keeps running off whenever we get close to her?" Tony said, turning to look at Steve as if he had the answer. Steve actually was just as stumped as Tony and that really bugged him. They were left with you to watch and keep safe and they weren't doing their duties.  
  
"I believe that I may have the answer..." Bruce said, causing the men to jump and turn to face the quiet man who had sneaked up on all of them.  
  
"What is it?" Tony asked.  
  
"He, not it." A man said who walked into the view of the other. He had slicked back silver hair with a few strands hanging over his dark eyes. He had a bit of beard as if he was decided to grow it out for the first time.   
  
"Who are you?" Steve asked as Tony was too busy looking the man up and down to say something.   
  
"My name's Pietro Maximoff and I'm here to pick up (Y/N). Xavier sent me because he thought that you guys might have some trouble getting little (Y/N) to stay still. I mean, I may have helped her get that way but really it is mostly her." Pietro said, shrugging his shoulders lazily though there was a smirk on his face.   
  
An unexpected breeze went through the training room and a high pitched squeal. After their eyes blinked, they saw that you were clinging to Pietro's leg. Pietro chuckled and picked you up, holding you close to his chest.  
  
"Thanks for watching her, you guys." He said and flashed them all a grin before disappearing.  
  
"Let's never, ever do that again," Tony said and no one disagreed. 


	5. Mistake ( Steve Rogers x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Mistake  
> Pairing: Steve Rodgers x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,365

**   
**

  
  
  
    You sat in your room, face buried in your hands. You felt like you were on the verge of tears as you sat there. You were so stupid! You should have known better than to make a stupid mistake like that! You put all of them in danger just because you weren't fast enough. If Steve hadn't have been there to fix your mistake, all of you would have been blown up! You were just so stupid!  
  
    The others were worried about you when you got back to the tower. They knew how sometimes things like this would really hit you hard. They said that it wasn't your fault and asked if you were alright. You lied and said that you were fine so you could leave and go up to your room. You just left, going up into your room to think about how you messed up on the latest mission that you had to do with the others.  
  
    You stood up quickly and tired your (h/c) hair back into a ponytail as you decided to do something and not just stay locked up in your room. You walked downstairs and headed for the door. You almost made it without interruption but that was before Bruce walked over toward you. It looked like he was resting in the living room with Steve and Bucky before you walked downstairs. The two of them looked over at you, probably wanting to hear the conversation that was about to happen.  
  
    "Where are you headed off to?" Bruce asked, worry in his eyes. You felt horrible for making all of them worry like this. You never wanted to do that. You wished that these things didn't get to you like this but they did. The only reason that this one got to you so much was because it was such a simple mistake and it wasn't like you were new to the Avengers. You had been fighting with them for a long time and had training even before joining them.  
  
    "I want to go and take a walk. I might be out for a while so don't worry." You said a fake smile on your face. They still looked worried but they didn't give you any trouble or pester you because of what happened. They just let you leave the house, though they watched you as you left.  
  
    The air blew gently outside, causing you to shiver. You were only wearing a tank top and shorts, causing you to be cold because of the breeze. You were surprised that one of the others hadn't told you to put on a jacket before going outside. Everyone always fretted over you, probably because you were the youngest of all of them. Natasha was the one who worried about you the most, seeing you like a younger sister. If Natasha had been in the living room, you probably wouldn't have been outside at this very moment. Guess luck was on your side.  
  
    You looked around, seeing a few people out at this time of day. Most were rushing to get home or at least inside, the feeling of a storm coming on blowing in the breeze. You didn't even think about a storm hitting; you had other things on your mind. The wind blew, causing your hair to whip around. You were happy that you put it up in a ponytail now. You took a deep breath, took one final glance around you, and then you ran.  
  
    You felt the hard pavement of the sidewalk pound against your feet every time your feet made contact, a feeling that you had grow accustomed to after the many times you had done this. The wind whipping against your face and the soreness of your legs because of the recent fight just seemed to push you to run even faster. You had to build up your stamina and speed so what happened earlier today would never happen again.  
  
    You ran for about an hour, doing laps around the park. You took short breaks here and there but you never stopped for long. You couldn't stop, you had to keep running. All of your muscles were burning but you had to keep going. The sky started to get dark, clouds banding together to be bigger. The wind started to pick up as drops of water began to fall from the sky, starting to soak anything they touched.  
  
    You knew you should stop because it was raining but there wasn't any lightning or thunder. You sighed as you realized that you weren't going to stop. It wasn't that dangerous...Yes, you might get a cold but it was worth it in your eyes...  
  
    After a few minutes, you began to shiver. The cold rain hitting your bare skin had started to make you shiver and shake. Now you were really regretting not grabbing your jacket before you went out for a run. your legs would still be cold but at least you would have a hood that would keep your hair and face from being soaked. You began to pant and slow down, though you made sure that you kept moving.  
  
    You heard splashing coming from behind you, water already beginning to form small puddles all around you. You kept your head down, hoping that the person would just pass you and keep running. That didn't happen though. The person that was running behind you slowed their pace to match yours and ran beside you. You slowly looked up to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking down at you, a worried look on their face. The others must have sent Steve to go find you when it started to look bad outside.  
  
    "Come on, you've been out here for hours. You should go back inside before you catch a cold. A sick avenger can't help people and you'll just feel horrible. Have you been running this entire time?" He asked, looking you up and down to see how soaked you were. Luckily you didn't wear a white shirt or that would just be awkward.  As he spoke to you, he pulled off his warm (yet also soaked on the outside) leather jacket and forced you to put it on. It felt like heaven against your drenched skin. You didn't want him to be soaking wet but the feeling of the jacket against your skin was just so lovely that you didn't think about that for long.  
  
    "Yeah! I-I have to build up my speed and stamina so I don't make the same mistake that I did earlier today. We could have all been blown up into little pieces if you hadn't been there to save us! I messed up really bad and I don't want that to happen again!" You weren't sure but you felt water running down your cheeks. You couldn't tell if it was tears or raindrops, though you felt like you were crying.  
  
    "(Y/N), we all make mistakes. I almost got Tony cut up into bits once but he is fine now. You are a valuable member of this team and I couldn't imagine fighting without you on my side. Don't get yourself so down and worked up because of one mistake." Steve said, setting a gentle hand on your shoulder. His words made you tear up and if you weren't crying before, you sure were now. For some reason, hearing those words come out of his mouth just meant a lot to you. If someone else said that, it wouldn't have meant as much. Yet, with it coming from Steve, it really meant something.  
  
    "Here, let's make a deal. You come back home now and we can get you all dried up and warm. If we do that, then if you want, I'll help you build up your speed and stamina. It's a win-win situation, right? Do we have a deal?" He asked, offering you a wet hand to shake. You took his hand in your and shook it, a small smile forming on your face. You weren't sure how training with Steve would be but you knew it was going to be entertaining.


	6. Relaxation ( Bucky x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Relaxation  
> Pairing: James Buchanan Barnes (A.k.a Bucky) x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,439

  
  
  
  


  
Walking slowly downstairs, dragging your feet as you went. You headed for the living room, planning on having a simple relax day. You wanted to have a relaxing day.  
  
The weather outside seemed to agree with your decision, as soon was slowly falling toward the ground. It hadn't been snowing enough for the ground to be covered in the powdery substance. Yet, the gentle falling of the unique flakes made the atmosphere very calming. Anyone would agree that today would be a good day to stay inside with a good book to read and a blanket.   
  


You walked into the kitchen, stretching your arms above your head. The t-shirt you were wearing raised up, but still covered everything. Your shirt and pants were both large since they were supposed to be used to keep you warm and comfortable. Both articles of clothing were doing their job quite well. Your fuzzy socks helped keep your feet warm. The wood floor must be freezing and you would hate to have your bare feet on it. Luckily, you had your amazing fuzzy socks to protect your feet.  
  


Grabbing a cup, you began to make a pot of coffee. You got everything ready and set the cup down beside the machine as it started to brew. While you waited, you stared outside of the window by the sink. A smile found its way to your lips as you watched the snow. You have always loved the snow. As a child, you would force your family to go outside and play in it with you. Now, as an adult, you didn't play in it as much. Yet, you still loved it. It was beautiful to watch and a good reason to stay inside. In your opinion, it was like a better version of the rain. The rain had a gloomy atmosphere while when it snowed, it didn't. Instead of gloomy, it had a  calming atmosphere.   
  


The ding of the coffee maker echoed in the kitchen, alerting you that it was done doing its job. You poured some of the steamy coffee into a mug. The steam rose up and hit your face, waking you up the rest of the way. You put the cream and sugar into the coffee, stirring it together. You picked up the cup, walking into the living room to try and find something to watch on the television. The cup's warmth felt nice on your hands.   
  


You sat down and put some random Christmas movie on. It was one of the movies that were supposed to make you feel good. You sipped your coffee, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid go down your throat. It was one of the best feelings in the world. It made your entire body feel warm.  
  


The sound of footsteps interrupted the sound of the movie that was playing. You glanced back to see Bucky stumbling down the stairs. He must have just woken up. He was shirtless, wearing flannel pajama pants, and was barefooted. You never could understand how he was able to walk around like that. Wasn't he cold? You weren't complaining that he was dressing that way, you just thought he had to be cold.   
  


"There is coffee in the kitchen. It still should be nice and fresh." You said, causing him to turn to look at you. He must have been looking for you. He always did that when you woke up before him. It was as if he was worried that you had been snatched from him in the middle of the night. He was very protective of you, something that you didn't mind. It wasn't like he was controlling protective. He just liked to make sure that you were alright.   
  


He nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. He looked adorable with his bedhead. Bucky walked into the kitchen, his figure vanishing from your sight. You went back to watching the movie, finishing the rest of the coffee that was in your mug. You could hear him walking around the kitchen and doing what he needed to. This was the normal routine that the two of you went through in the morning. Well, at least the morning that he was here with you. Sometimes he had to leave for business and you would be alone those days. You didn't mind though. You understood what he had to do.   
  


You felt weight get put on the couch beside you and you leaned over. Bucky wrapped his arm around you with using the other to hold his coffee. You were glad that he wasn't holding you with his metal arm. That was always freezing in the morning. One time, he tried to surprise you in bed by wrapping his arms around you. You almost jumped out of your skin because of how cold it was. He learned not to do that again.  
  
"Do you have to do anything today?" You asked, resting your head on his chest so you were able to look up at him. He shook his head, watching you. He didn't seem to be interested in the movie.  
  


"Good, that means that we can get our Christmas on today." You said, excited that you would be able to spend some time with your super boyfriend. Recently he has had a lot of missions that he needed to do. The two of you haven't had a relaxing moment in a long time. Hopefully, that would be today.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, his voice gruff with sleep.   
  


"Well, it is too earlier for us to put up the Christmas tree and who knows if you will be here for Christmas." You started but Bucky interrupted you.   
  


"I will be here."   
  


"Well, we still should be getting into the spirit now. I was thinking maybe we could have a cuddle day today. We can wrap up in a blanket and watch Christmas movies. I doubt you've seen many of them. I have to educate you. We can watch the classics, like the live-action Grinch." You smiled, excited to show him the movies that you loved.  
  


Bucky wasn't sure if he was going to like this or not. He hadn't watched many movies since his, accident, as you liked to call it. The trailers he had seen seemed to be horrible and stupid. Yet, you looked so excited to show him something that he didn't know. You always acted like this when you would show him something different. It made you feel important.   
  


He nodded, a small smile on his face. He didn't care if he liked the movies or not. He liked seeing you this. That was enough for him to be happy. You smiled, standing up out of his grasp.  
  


"I'll get everything ready, just wait." You hurried away, taking the dirty cups with you. You put them in the sink before starting to pop some popcorn in the microwave. While you were waiting for that to cook properly, you got the other things that you needed. You grabbed multiple blankets and put them back with Bucky before getting the popcorn. You also got drinks, so hopefully, you wouldn't have to get up soon.   
  


You put the bowl of popcorn in Bucky's lap before flopping back down beside him. You curled up, wrapping the blankets around the two of you. Once you had decided that everything was the way that it should be, you started to find a movie. There were so many that  Bucky had missed. It would be hard to try to pick just a certain few. They had to be good.   
  


Bucky watched you, finding it cute how you were acting. You were someone who could get excited over things that were so small. He couldn't even begin to try to see the world through your eyes. You were just too pure. The world was too cruel to handle a fragile soul like yours.   
  


"Okay, so this movie is really good. It's about a boy who gets left alone when his parents go on vacation. It's great, a real classic." You said as the movie begin.

Bucky wrapped his arm around you once again, you pulling you close to him. He enjoyed days like these. He wished that the two of you would be able to have more days like this. Yet, his job/duty wouldn't allow that. He would just have to appreciate the time the two of you had together.   
  


The two of you had a relaxing day of watching movies. Bucky even enjoyed some of them, though he enjoyed your reactions more. Today really was a relaxing snow day. 


	7. Ice Skating ( Wanda Maximoff x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Female x Female. Don't like, don't read.  
> Title: Ice Skating  
> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Female!Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,017

  
  
  
  
    Sitting on the bench, you laced up your skates. You had to rent out a pair, which wasn't much. You weren't a big skater. Sure, you liked the cold, but you weren't the most graceful person you knew. You had a hard enough time just skating on normal skates; you were horrible on ice skates. The problem with that is you loved to do something that would involve you and your girlfriend. Turns out, your girlfriend really liked skating. This was the first time Wanda had ever taken you out to ice skate. Normal it was something like dancing or out to a funny movie.   
  
    "I don't know about this. What if I fall? I don't want to drag you down with me. " You said, struggling to stand up on the ice. You felt like you were going to fall over. You could feel your legs shaking as if they were going to give out the moment that they were given the chance.   
  
    "Don't worry, I have you." Wanda held your hands, helping you keep your balance. She was stronger than she looked, able to keep you up while keeping her own balance. You wished that you could be more like her. Whenever the two of you would train together, you were always amazed by what she was able to do. She was so much more powerful than you, but she never acted that way. She always told you what was good about yourself. She knew you had some self-esteem problems and she was always aware of that.   
  
    "Okay..." You shook, afraid of falling. The last time that you had been on the ice, it didn't end well. It ended with you covered with brushes and going home shivering.  
  
    The two of you began to skate around. You stayed close to the wall, biting your lip. If you going to fall, you would want to try to catch yourself on the wall. You wouldn't want to drag Wanda down with you. You wondered when she had gotten so good at skating. It seemed to just come naturally to her. She never said anything about Pietro skating, so it seemed like it was mainly her thing to do.  
  
    "See, you are doing fine.." Wanda smiled, slowly letting go of your hands, "You need to try on your own. It isn't that hard. When you fight, you are amazing. Just imagine you are in a fight but on the ice." She was skating ahead of you, facing you. This meant that she was skating backward. You weren't sure how she could do this. If you would try that, you would fall on your face.  
  
    "B-But..!" You felt your legs moving away from you and you swung your arms out to try and steady yourself. You felt like you were about to fall on your butt, in front of many. You didn't want to hold up the others and make a crash. You slowly moved forward and you closed your eyes. If you were going to fall onto the ice, you didn't want to see when you hit the hard ice.   
  
    Arms wrapped around you and you felt your face hit something soft. This definitely was not the ice. You glanced up to see Wanda holding you, a small smile on her face. She knew that something was going to happen, and she knew that she was going to be ready when she was going to save you. It was her job as a hero to save the ones she loves.  
  
    "See, I told you." You huffed, looking up at her.  
  
    "Yeah...I can see that." Wanda chuckled, brushing some hair out of your face. Some people gave you odd looks but you ignored them.   
They didn't matter. All that mattered right now was what was in front of you.  
  
    "Maybe we should get off the ice." Wanda offered. You nodded, agreeing with her statement. That was a close call and you wouldn't want to get closer to another accident. Maybe this was a sign that you shouldn't be on the ice.   
  
    "Yeah. I don't think that ice likes me."  
  
    "But you like hot chocolate." Wanda helped you toward the exit, holding your hand as you got out. She helped you take off your skates and gave you your shoes from the area that you were keeping them in. They were cold but they still felt nice on your feet. It gave them a break from having to deal with worrying about balancing.   
  
    "That is right. hot chocolate is the second love of my life." You giggled, smiling.  
  
    "Second?" Wanda tilted her head to the side, amusement in her eyes.   
  
    "Yep! You are the first." You stood up, wrapping your arm around her waist when she dropped off the skates. She leaned on you, smiling. She seemed to smile a lot when she was around you. Whenever she was around the rest of the team (except Pietro), she seemed to be moody. Yet, whenever she was alone with you, she seemed to open up. It wasn't always like that. You had to fight for your spot in her heart, but you thought that it was worth it. From the moment you met her, you knew you wanted to be close to her. Now, you were one of the people she held dearest in her heart.   
  
    "That's good." She looked down at you through her lashes, " I knew that thought. Don't worry, you are my first as well."   
  
    Wanda leaned over and kissed the top of your head affectionately.  
  
    "So, hot chocolate?" You asked once she had pulled away.  
  
    "Yep, I know this great place that has a fireplace. You'll love it." Wanda wrapped her arm around your shoulder and began to lead you to the cute cafe. You may not be the best at ice skating, but you were an amazing cuddler. Wanda knew that well. Even though Wanda loved to skate, it didn't matter that you weren't able to skate. There were so many other things that the two of you could do. You always made an effort to do the things that she liked to do.   
  
                                                                                            


	8. Winter Walk ( Jessica Jones x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Kind of spoilers for Jessica Jones. Don't know if this is romantic or not. Take it as you wish.  
> Title: Winter Walk  
> Pairing: Jessica Jones x Reader  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Word Count: 1,007

  
  


Snow was gently falling outside, leaving a small layer on the ground. It wasn't enough to make people fearful of falling. It was just enough to make the city streets beautiful. It was almost like it was hiding all of the horrible things that occurred in the city. Everything was hidden and all the bad things had seemed to pause. The city acted like it was stuck in a state of peacefulness. You decided that this would be the best time to go out and take a walk with the girl you were closest with. Her name was Jessica Jones. You could barely remember how the two of you became friends in the first place. It didn't matter now, all that mattered was that the two of you were together.   
  


'Why are we doing this?" Jessica groaned, fixing the hat that was on her head. Once everything with Kilgrave had been finished, you had been trying to get her to do some normal things that she had been missing. You wanted to use this time as a relaxation period for her. She needed to get some tension out of her system, though you weren't sure if that was possible. She was very hot-headed and easy to anger. You thought that she needed to calm down for a bit since she didn't have to worry as much anymore. She was kind enough to go along with your stupid plans. She thought it was kind what you were trying to do, even if Jessica really didn't want to do it.   
  


"Because it is really pretty and it is a good time to go out on a walk. When was the last time that you went on a walk out in the snow just to relax?" You asked, looking up at the woman. She was taller than you since she was wearing the boots that she seemed to love.  
  


"I don't think I've ever done that before..."  
  


"See, then this is why we need to do it. You can get this amazing experience." You smiled and she just rolled her eyes. You had been bugging her to do something like this for a while, so she had finally broken down. She might as well do this so you would be quiet. She kept telling herself that was the only reason she was doing this.  
  


The two of you walked around for a while. You seemed to have lost the time after around ten minutes had passed. You didn't mind the silence that followed. You were fine with listening to the car noises and Jessica's breathing. It was relaxing and it helped you forgot how cold it was outside. You had underestimated how cold it would be. You hadn't worn a heavy enough coat for a long walk. You tried to ignore it though since Jessica had finally agreed to this. You didn't know when you would get another experience like this with her.  
  


"(Y/N)?" Jessica broke the silence.  
  


"Yes?" You looked up at her, shocked that she had spoken. You hadn't been expecting her to make a noise.   
  


"Are you alright? Are you cold?"   
  


"Why?"  
  


"Well, your cheeks are red and your eyelashes look like they are forming small icicles on the end of them. " Jessica set a gentle hand on your cheek, noticing how cold they were. You winced, the sudden contact stinging slightly on your cold cheeks. You had tried to ignore it, but now that she had brought it up, it was hard to ignore the cold. It began to creep into your bones, causing you to shiver violently.  
  


"I'm fine."   
  


"Don't lie." Jessica huffed, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at you. She always could tell if you were lying.   
  


"I'm just a little cold...That's all. I'm fine." You tried to brush it off so the two of you would be able to continue your walk. Jessica seemed like she wasn't going to just ignore this. She worried about you and she wanted you to be well. If you stayed out in the cold too long, you might catch a cold. Then you would whine to her, asking if she would take care of you. She would, since you did when she was sick, but that was beside the point.   
  


"Let's head back to my place. We can watch one of those movies you like. You know you would like that better than being out here and freezing your ass off." Jessica said, turning you around so you were facing the way to her apartment. It wasn't a long walk. You would be there after fifteen minutes, at the least. 

"I'm fine really-" You began but she cut you off.  
  


"Stop. Whatever, I don't care if you are cold. I am cold and I need to warm up." Jessica was lying, obviously, but she wanted to get you inside. She didn't care how she had to convince you to go inside, as long as you did. This walk wasn't worth freezing over. She made a note to talk you on a walk again so you wouldn't get too beat up about this.   
  


"Alright...Well, since your cold, I will admit, I'm freezing." You glanced down at your shoes. Jessica knew how hard headed you were. She didn't mind it this time. She had easily convinced you to do something that was good for you despite you being hard headed. Other times it annoyed her, but this wasn't one of those times. 

"Let's go get warm." You smiled, pulling your jacket closer to you.  
  


"Alcohol is good to warm the bones," Jessica said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear as the two of you began to walk back to her apartment.   
  
"I think hot chocolate is good enough for me." You smiled sheepishly. You were someone who was big on drinking.  
  
"Whatever." Jessica shrugged, wrapping her arm around you as you continued to walk. Yes, there was a nice peace out tonight and it even affected the two of you. You liked moments like this. 

                              


	9. Stressful Star Wars ( Peter Parker x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Stressful Star Wars  
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Word Count: 730

  
You sat at the table, looking over the math homework that was in front of you. You weren't sure what you were doing. It was useless anyway; it wasn't like you were going to be a math major in college. You didn't even know if you were planning on going to college. That remained a mystery to you.All you needed to focus on at the moment was your S.H.I.E.L.D. training. Yet, you were still forced to go to school with the others. You hated it since you weren't the best at paying attention. Your mind liked to wonder when you were supposed to be paying attention.  
  
You groaned, flopping your head down on the table as if it would help. Why couldn't you do this?! Everyone else seemed to be able to do this stuff except you. You wanted to take a break from this education that felt like it was frying your brain. You pushed the books away from you, your homework floating to the ground slowly. If only it could stay there and get ruined. Someone walked inside the room and bent down, picking it up. He looked it over, confused before he noticed you.   
  
"What's this?" Peter asked, walking over toward you.  
  
"My math homework." You took the paper from him and sat back up. You slapped the paper onto the table, angry at it. You didn't want to do this anymore. You just wanted to drop out of this stupid math class. The teacher always seemed to pick on you because he knew that you didn't understand it. You hated him, but you never said anything to him. You just tried your best to give him a moderately good answer, though it was always wrong. It made you want to cry whenever you were in this class.  
  
"Oh." Peter sat down beside you, resting her arms out in front of him. He stretched, trying to get the tension out from his shoulders. He had just finished training with Danny, which always gave him some trouble. Both of them were tired after.   
  
"I hate this. I want to burn it." You grip your hands into a fist, anger bubbling inside of you. You knew that you couldn't because you were still worried about your grades.  You hated to get bad grades, even though you weren't good at school. You tried your hardest, but it never seemed to work out in your favor.   
  
"Want help?" Peter offered. You gladly accepted the help. Peter always tried to help you whenever you didn't understand something.  He was a genius and you were envious of him. You loved him, he was one of your best friends. That still didn't mean that you weren't envious of him. You wished that your brain was like his. His brain was like a spider web that trapped any knowledge that may get trapped inside. Peter always told you that you were smart, but your memory wasn't the best. That was true, you knew it. Yet, when the grades you got were supposed to reflect you, your self-esteem couldn't help be low.   
  
"This is too stressful..." You groaned, resting your head on your arms. Everything was just too much for you. You felt small tears in the corner of your eyes as the stress began to get to you once again.  
  
"Well, I think I can help with that."Peter offered, pulling pieces of paper out of his jacket.  
  
"How?" You asked.   
  
"With this." He held the paper out to you so you could take it. Once you did, you slowly looked over the pieces of paper. They were small and the paper was thin. You held them close to your face before squealing in delight. They were tickets to see the new Star Wars movie.  
  
"Peter~! How did you get these?" You almost jumped on him to give him a hug. He laughed and wrapped his own arms around you.   
  
"Don't worry about that. I need to keep some of my secrets to myself. Just you wait until the two of us go. We can get the best-buttered popcorn and put some candy in it." He looked down at you.  
  
You felt tears in your eyes as you realized that Peter was worried about your stress level. He was trying to make your life better by doing simple things. You held onto him tighter as you quietly spoke.  
  
"Thank you." 

                                                                        


	10. New Year's Eve ( Loki x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None  
> Title: New Years Eve   
> Pairing: Loki Laufeyson x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,159

    You sat in your apartment, waiting for the right time to finally arrive. Many people were doing the same thing, all across the United States. It was a holiday that most liked to celebrate. It was a chance to drink and have a good time with all of your close friends. Plus, New Year's Eve was a good time to reflect on everything that happened this year.  
  


    You had planned on spending this New Years Eve alone, but that was before a certain Norse God showed up on your doorstep. He knocked on your door and glared at you when you opened it. He was obviously annoyed by something, you assumed that it was because of something that one of the Avengers did. When he would come over to your house, looking grumpy, it normally was caused by something one of the Avengers did.   
  
    “Loki, it's nice to see you," You said, looking up at the tall man. The two of you had gotten close over the past few months. Loki had been brought here to help with a mission. At first, he was reluctant to help. He never wanted to help anything that had to do with the Avengers. Yet, when he realized how dire the situation really was, he begrudgingly accepted.  
  


    “I need a place to stay. I am unable to spend any more time with that brute of a man who calls himself my brother,” Loki said, ignoring your comment from before. He did this a lot and it annoyed many. For some reason, it didn't bother you. You had accepted that it was just part of his personality.   
  
    “Oh! Uh, sure, come right on in. Make yourself at home. It may be a little messy but it isn't that bad,” You moved out of the way so he could walk in. Once he was inside, you shut the door behind him and locked it. You could never be too careful. The two of you walked into the living room where the New Years Eve live special was playing. You sat down on the couch, resuming the position that you were in before Loki had arrived.   
  
    “Why is everyone acting so strange today?” Loki asked, sitting down beside you. It was amusing how he didn't understand human customs. He always would ask about whatever was going on in a grumpy voice. Once he got his answer, he would sigh and try to say how stupid the holiday was.  
  
    “Well, today's New Year's Eve. At midnight tonight, a new year will begin,” You explained, being patient with him. It wasn't his fault that he didn't understand what was going on.  
  
    “No, don't be a fool, I understand how time works. What I am trying to say is why is everyone celebrating the fact that today, a new year will start. Is it because they haven't died yet?” He said, huffing.  
  
    “Uh...I guess you could say that. People just like to think of the New Years as a new beginning. They make resolutions about how they want to do better this year. Everyone wants to think that the next year will always be better than the last.” You said, “Personally, I just think it is fun to have another big holiday. Whatever the reason, it is always good to have another reason to have a party.”   
  
    Loki rolled his eyes, your comment reminding him of his brother. He wasn't sure how he was able to tolerate you better than his brother. He even enjoyed being around you for the company. He tried to find differences in the two of you often because he knew there had to be many. The biggest similarity between you and Thor was that you were both positive and good. Yet, you didn't let your positive outlook run your life. You were very smart and you were able to see when the cards were stacked against you. This was something that Loki liked about your personality.  
  


    “I would think that it would be a bad thing to think about another year passing. It only would remind man of their own mortality and how they are only getting closer to their unavoidable death,” Loki said, bringing the mood in the room down quite drastically.  
  


    “Yeah...I guess you could look at it that way. Or, you could look at it like you made it through another year. Look at how strong you are and how amazing you are because you made it through another year, even though you didn't think that you would sometimes,” You smiled, trying to get Loki to see the good side of the holiday.   
  
    “I suppose.” He said, looking away.  
  


    You heard people shouting numbers on the television and you noticed that it was only seconds away from being midnight. You joined in, making Loki quite confused. This holiday was odd in his eyes. Was it really necessary to celebrate the end of the year? He just shrugged it off, deciding that it was just another odd thing that humans did.  
  


    When the clock struck zero, you shouted happy new years before turning to look at Loki. That was when you did something that you hadn't been planning on doing. You grabbed Loki's face gently and kissed him right on the lips. It wasn't sweet or sexy. It was just sloppy and quick like many New Years kisses were. You weren't very brave, but you had a few drinks tonight that might have helped your confidence level.  
  


    You pulled away with a silly smile on your face. Your heart was racing and your cheeks were flushed as the realization of what had just happened dawned on you.  
  


    “What was the cause of that?” Loki said though he wasn't angry. When he was angry, you could easily tell. This was more shock and confusion than anything.  
  


    “It was a New Years Kiss!” You said, giggling, “Happy New Years!”   
  
    Loki wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He hadn't been expecting that. He always liked to be steps ahead of everyone, plans in his head of what he was supposed to do. Yet, he was drawing a blank. He needed to think quickly of a way to make him not sound like an idiot. Even Thor would be able to come up with something.  
  


    “Yes, Happy New Years,” He said, rolling his eyes.   
  
    You smiled at his response and leaned on him. You flipped on some random movie to watch since you weren't expecting to go to bed yet. Only children went to bed right after midnight. As you watched the movie, slowly falling asleep, Loki thought about what had just happened. You had kissed him and now you had fallen asleep, head resting on his shoulder. He needed to realize that there was something going on, something that he couldn't control.   
  
    Loki sighed, resting his head back on your ugly patchwork couch. Maybe this New Years holiday wasn't that bad after all.

 

                                                                                   


	11. Wanna See the Stars? ( Peter Quill x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None  
> Title: Wanna See the Stars?  
> Pairing: Peter Quill x Reader  
> Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy  
> Word Count: 1,575

 

Slashes through the air, hitting a white canvas to make lines. Lines that would turn into shapes over time and then the shapes would change into a whole picture. This was what you did and you loved it. Whether you were using an amazing brush with all of the bristles in the right place or your hands, it was all art to you. All of it came easy to you, with such grace and elegance. Some said that you looked as if you were dancing when you were painting. Today you happened to be using both a brush and your hands when your door opened to reveal a stunning looking man.

At first glance, he looked like some of the men who came in to get their wives presents. A painting of a flower or something cute; they always came in at the last second as if you were their superhero. When you looked closer, you could see that he was a lot different. Instead of wearing the nice clothing that the people on your planet wore, he was wearing a red leather jacket. Your race didn't wear anything close to that, but you had seen a merchant or two who came to visit your planet wear something similar. 

Next, he had an amazing face, as if it was sculpted to look perfect. His cheeks bones, his lips, even his eyes were all shaped in the best way possible. Though, you may be thinking like that because you were painting and you were trained to see the word as a work of art before anything else. You couldn't remember someone so good looking ever coming into your tiny shop on the corner of the dusty street...

"Hello, can I help you?" You asked, quickly setting down your brush which was covered in the most brilliant shade of red as you painted a picture of the next door planet beside your own. You always wanted to visit there, but you were very poor as was most of your planet. Only the richest of the rich were able to go up into space. Most of the time they would only go on vacation somewhere else and they would just come back and return to their normal, rich life that they had here. You were different though, you yearned for adventure. You always wanted to go on trips to the outer edge of the galaxy just to turn around and the other direction to see what may be hiding over there. Since you couldn't, you stuck to painting other planets and living inside that dream that rested inside your head.

"Yeah, I bet you could help me." He said, flashing one of his dazzling smiles. He walked over toward the counter where you were now standing behind, the easel that you were just using being a few feet away from you. "My name is Peter Quill and I would like to talk to you about a job." The man continued to speak, extending his hand for you to shake. You didn't realize that your hand still had wet paint on it and you shook his hand, smiling slightly.

"Well, as you can see, I already have a job here. I don't need another one, though thank you for the offer. If you really need someone to help you with that job, there is a man down the street from here who runs a little store for fruit, and I'm sure that he would be more than willing to help you with whatever you may need. He is a very kind man and he would probably be more useful than I would with whatever you need."

"I haven't even told you about what the job is yet here you are, rushing in to decline. Where is your sense of adventure, your curiosity?" The man said, wiping his hand on his jeans, only to smear the paint that was on his hand. Your eyes widened when you noticed what you did and you hurried to grab a wet cloth for him.

"I'm so sorry sir, here use this. It will help you. P-Plus, it's not that I don't want to do this job for you, it's just that I probably won't be very good at it. I'm not good at many things other than painting. Painting is my life and I can't see myself really doing anything else other than using a brush as my tool." You said as you gingerly took his hand in your own and began to scrub off the paint. Luckily it came out easily and it didn't take that long to get it all off.

"Actually, I think that you would be the perfect girl for what I need. Why don't we sit down and talk about this? I've been told that I am a very good talker you know." Peter said, smirking as you quickly let go of his hand as the redness rose to your cheeks. Man, this guy was a cheeky thing, wasn't he?! Yet, it would be rude to just throw him out onto the street...

"Take a seat over there..." You ushered him toward a couch and quickly left to go and fix yourself up a bit. You stared at yourself in the mirror and knew that you must have looked strange to him. Your (h/c) hair was up in a very messy bun, stranglers falling down to block out some of your faces. You had bags that were under your (e/c) eyes that made it look like you hadn't slept in days! You quickly took down your bun and brushed your hair out a bit before taking off your apron, leaving you in a simple blue dress, and walking back out to talk to this strange man who had come into your shop.

"Well, as you were saying Mr.Quill." You said, sitting down next to him slowly and gently as if you were a delicate flower. That was how all the women on your planet were taught. You were always told you were supposed to stay proper and sweet, making the man do all of the tough jobs. You got scolded many a time when you were younger because you spoke about traveling space. Girls didn't do that. So, your dream had become a tiny, soft voice that would sometime speak up in the back of your mind.

"Call me Peter. Mr.Quill was my father. Anyway~! I am the captain of the ship called the Milano. You may know me as Star-lord." He smirked when he said his name, awaiting your reaction.  All you did was shake your head, causing him to pout. "Come on, really?! No one knows who I am! I'm the Star-lord, a name that should be remembered by all!" He just sat there pouting for a few minutes before continuing, "Well, my crew and I need help with this painting that we found that we heard is a map to something that we need. None of us are able to read it, so we started to look for someone who could. That's where you come in. We heard that you were an amazing painting, and you are, by the way, so we wanted to see if you would come with us and help us."

"W-Wait, what?! You want me, to go on your ship, on an adventure...What is this thing that you are looking for? Is it evil? Will it harm me? Why did you come to me and not some other artist, since there are millions of them out there? Why come to me?" You began to ask all of these questions, causing Peter to shake his head.

"Details, details, details! All you need to know is that it will be an adventure! We will make sure that you are safe and you know, don't die while you're out there, so what are you waiting for? This is a one chance only kinda thing. If you don't agree, you will probably be stuck here, painting the stars for the rest of your life." Peter said, his hands making all of these odd motions as he spoke. 

His words did get to you though...You  _had_  always wanted to go up and see stars and planets for yourself and you  _had_ always said that if the chance would come, you would take it. It was just since now it was here, you were scared. What if you died out there? He said that his crew would protect you but accidents happen...But he was talking about traveling through space, and how could you say no to that?

"I'm in." You said, really hoping that you didn't regret that decision later on in your life. Peter's smile seemed to widen as he grabbed your hand and began to drag you out of your store.

"Awesome, but just to warn you, my crew is a bit different. There is Groot and Rocket and Gamora and Drax. All of them are good, in their own ways, but some of them can be scary when you first met them...." Peter kept speaking, rambling about his crew and other things. You knew that you wouldn't have time to go back and grab anything you needed from your store. Hopefully, they had some clothes on board that you could use...No matter, you were going to space and you just couldn't wait to get started.

                                                                               


	12. Jukebox ( Peter Quill x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None  
> Title: Jukebox  
> Pairing: Peter Quill x Reader  
> Fandom: Guardians Of the Galaxy  
> Word Count: 2,009

 

**(A/N: This is my first time writing for any of the characters in Guardians of the Galaxy, so sorry if they don't seem to act the same way they did in the movie. Also, there is death in here but it isn't any of the main characters. It has to do with Reader's back story. So, if you do not like death or have a problem with it, then please read this at your own risk. Sounds like I'm trying to sell a dangerous toy xD.)  
**  
The Milano and its crew had been flying around space for a few days without stopping. This began to get on your nerves because you were the one that the cooking duty fell to and you were beginning to get sick of it. The job was yours because you were the newest member and you were about the only one who wouldn't catch the kitchen on fire or have it blow up. Both of those things would probably happen if Peter, Drax, Rocket, or Groot tried to cook. They may even catch themselves on fire! Gamora offered to cook once, but her cooking wasn't the best. Yeah...Gamora really sucked at cooking. So that was how the Guardians of the Galaxy ended up in front of a diner on some random planet. It wasn't like the dinners back on Earth but it did serve some Terran food. Peter was drawn to it because it sold Terran food, so that was how you ended up here (plus you not wanting to cook). 

"Why are we here? This is stupid!" Rocket said, throwing his tiny paws into the air in frustration. He really didn't want to be here. He didn't understand why they couldn't just make you cook again. Wasn't it part of your job on the ship?

"We are here because I'm tired of cooking all the time for everyone! I'm pretty sure you don't want Gamora cooking, no offense Gamora..." You mumbled the last part, smiling weakly to the other women as you walked into the diner.

"Plus they serve Terran food here, so it won't be that bad, Rocket. You really need to try a hamburger, they are amazing!" Peter said, winking toward one of the waitresses as your group walked toward a booth. Everyone sat down. Rocket, Groot, and you were on one side while Drax, Gamora, and Peter sat on the other side. A waitress walked over to your table and before anyone could speak what they wanted, Peter had ordered hamburgers and soda for everyone, except Groot, he ordered a pitcher of water for him instead.

"What if we desire something else?" Drax said, glaring at the cheeky man who sat beside him.

"I am Groot," Groot said, looking down at Rocket who just sighed and shook his head.

"No, Groot, you can't get a hamburger like the rest of use. You don't have a stomach to digest it, it would be bad for you." The smallest Guardian said to his best friend. Groot just frowned and looked down at the table, pouting as much as he could.

"Don't worry, Drax! You're going to love eating a hamburger! It has meat on it, so you'll love it!" Peter said, slapping his hand on Drax's shoulder before pulling it away and cradling it in his other hand."Owwwww........."He whined.

Gamora, Rocket, and Drax burst out laughing while you just let out a tiny giggled. Groot was too busy with pouting to chuckle or laugh. Peter looked up at the rest of his group, narrowing his eyes toward them.

"Don't laugh! That hurt! Have you seen his muscles?!" He said, pouting as well, and crossing his arms over his chest. Geez, what was up with everyone wanting to pout today?

"Yes, I have seen his muscles and so have you. You should have thought about that a bit longer before you slapped his shoulder." You said, smiling as you looked over at the captain of the ship you loved so much. Peter had taken you in when no one would, he gave you a second chance. You used to be a soldier one your home planet, being one of the best. People loved and adored you, along with the five others in your group. One day, when your group headed into an abandoned mine or cave to flush out a creature that was living inside. That was when tragedy struck. The creature was running toward your group, ready to attack. You were standing in the back on the group and you misfired. Your shot hit the fragile cave wall and the roof began to cave in. You ran, afraid for your life, thinking that the rest of your group would follow. You were wrong...You heard their screams as they were crushed to death. 

Once outside of the cave, people flocked toward you. The family of the group that went in with you came over, asking where their son, father, or wife was. You told them the truth, everything from the creature to your misfire. The town began to shun you, believing that it was your fault that their loved ones were dead. You tried to tell them that you were sorry; you tried to get their forgiveness but they ignored you. If they weren't ignoring you, they were yelling at you. One person even threw something at you! You moved from town to town, but it was the same... One day, when you were sitting on a park bench, a man sat down beside you and smiled. He began to make idle conversation, later introducing himself as Star-Lord. He asked why you were outside and that lead to you telling him your entire life story. It was nice that he listened to what you said, it has been a long time since someone had. He felt bad for you and offered you a temporary place on The Milano, which you accepted. It was only supposed to be temporary, enough time to take you to a planet where they didn't know you. Peter wanted you to stay by the end of the trip and stay you did. 

At first, the rest of the crew was wary of allowing you on. No one got close to you, except for Peter and Groot. For some odd reason, Groot always liked you from the very start. He would always make sure he smiled or waved toward you when he saw you, even speaking sometimes. The next to warm up to you was Rocket because Groot made him and you cooked him something, so you two became buddies. Soon though, everyone warmed up to you and accepted that you were now a Guardian, just like the rest of them.

Just because Peter gave you a second chance, you always felt closest to him, closer than how you felt for the others. At first, it was just a tiny, nagging feeling but now...Now your heart would skip a few beats whenever he was close to you. You cursed yourself for feeling this way. He wouldn't feel the same way and it would ruin your friendship if you even tried something...

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?" Gamora asked, snapping her fingers in from of your face before waving her hand instead.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry! I just kinda got lost in my thoughts, I guess." You smiled sheepishly and your answer seemed to please Gamora as she went back to doing whatever she was doing before she snapped you out of your trance. A waitress walked over toward your table and set down all of your food. You said a small thank you as she left.

"What.....? What is this?" Gamora asked as she slowly picked up the greasy bun. It was even worse then what they were like on Earth. It was as if the bun was soaked with grease.

"It is Heaven in your mouth! Come on your guys, dig it!"  Peter said excitedly, taking a huge bite of his burger. The rest of you, on the other hand, was a bit more wary about taking a bite. Drax was the first, you following soon after. Rocket just shrugged his shoulders and took a bite.

"This is.....interesting.." You mumbled as you chewed your food, forcing a tight smile toward Peter. The burger wasn't bad, it was just very new to you.

"Well, I like it!" Rocket said, taking a huge bite that made his cheeks bulge outward making him look like a chipmunk. Groot was looking at his friend and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. That caused a small argument to start between the two of them.

Drax had taken a sip of his soda and seemed to love it.  He had already chugged his glass and was trying to get the waitress to give him another one. Gamora was taking small bites of her burger, chewing slowly as if she couldn't tell if she liked it or not.

"Hey! Do you see  that?!" Peter shouted happily as he pointed over toward the corner of the diner. Sitting there was a blue, glowing machine with a few music notes on it. You didn't have them on your home planet but you believe that Peter had said something about them once before.

"Isn't that a juice box?" You asked, tilting your head to the side as you looked toward Peter. He burst out laughing, shaking his head. He let out a few more tiny chuckles before he started to speak.

"No, a juice box is something else. This is a jukebox. It plays music and stuff. It is kinda like my Walkman but it is bigger." Peter said as he stood up and walked over toward the machine, "Hey! It even plays some Terran music!" He put some money in it (or whatever it took) and a song began to play. You knew this song by heart now ever since you joined The Milano. It was called 'Hooked on a Feeling' and Peter loved this song with all of his heart. He began to dance and gestured for the rest of you to get up and dance with him, yet no one got up. They just stared at their captain, Rocket even face-palming. When no one got up, he walked over and grabbed your hand, dragging you over toward the jukebox. He went back to dancing, you slowly start to dance as well. Peter smiled and laughed, twirling you. He dipped you down and stared into your eyes, a small smile on his face.

Your heart skipped a beat, the heat rising up to your cheeks.  _What is going on?! Is this an Earth custom?! Is he-_  Your thoughts were cut off when you felt a pair of lips on your own. The kiss was gentle and yet it was passionate. It was filled with love and care, as if you may break at any second.

The kiss was over too soon when Gamora yelled "Peter!". The two of you looked over to see Drax yelling at Rocket, smashing his glass that was full of soda onto the ground. Groot was holding Rocket, keeping him from jumping on Drax while Gamora was doing something similar to Drax.

"I guess that is our cue to leave!" Peter laughed as he grabbed your hand, leading you back over toward the table. Somehow, Peter calmed to the two of them enough to get them back on the Milano where they started fighting once again.

Your mind was still spinning with everything that happened, leaving you to sit at your seat in a daze. Your seat wasn't up in the front with the rest since there wasn't enough space  It was in the middle, but you didn't mind.

You kept thinking about the kiss that happened only moments ago. The Star-Lord had kissed you, not the other way around! You sighed happily, as you thought of the man who gave you a second chance when no one else did.

   


	13. Chimichangas and Chaos ( Deadpool x Reader ) 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Violence.  
> Title: Chimichangas and Chaos  
> Number in series: One  
> Pairing: Wade Wilson x Reader  
> Fandom: X-Men  
> Word Count: 1,008

 

 

**(A/N: This is a commission for the lovely**[TheStealthFox](https://thestealthfox.deviantart.com/) **)  
**  
You were leaning against a wall, feeling quite relaxed as bullets zoomed passed your head. Almost everyone would be freaking out or at least a bit tense because they were getting shot at, but you weren't most people. You were actually calm even though some of the bullets got a little too close for comfort. This situation was a normal occurrence for you. You were used to bullets being about a foot away (or closer) from you. You weren't scared. You hadn't been scared in a long time...You didn't miss that time. You were weak back then but now you are strong. You liked being strong but in reality, wouldn't everyone want to be strong? 

"Yeah, ten points!" You were broken out of your daze by a loud laugh and then the sound of multiple bullets being shot away from you. You blinkered, confused as to what just happened. Shouldn't they be shooting at you? Did S.H.I.E.L.D. send backup? They knew that you worked alone! You narrowed your eyes and were going to start yelling at the agent. You looked around the wall and for the second time in a few minutes, you were confused.

Instead of an agent fighting the people who were shooting at you, it was a man in a red and black suit. You had never seen him before...Was he one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest agents? You hadn't seen him in the headquarters but if he was new... Just as you were about to move and start helping the man, you noticed that he was shot. Your eyes widened and you quickly grabbed your gun.

"Hey now! You guys don't have to be rude!" Once again, you were shocked and confused by what you saw (Today truly was a confusing day). The man who had just been shot in the chest multiple times was up and moving! He wasn't dead or even acting like he was hurt at all. He was up and running around, slashing at the men. Soon most of the men were dead and you shot the last one, realizing you hadn't done much on your own mission. This mystery guy had done most of it. 

You walked forward, your gun still in your hand as you wanted to be ready in case you had to fight this guy. He seemed to be dangerous and you didn't want to be off guard when and if he decided to fight you. You weren't sure if he was an agent like you or what but you knew that he would most likely be able to kill you easily.

"Who are you?" You asked, seeming to startle the man for a second as he turned to face you. It was hard to read his facial expression but it did show a bit of emotion. You weren't sure how he was able to do it but he was able to show some emotion through his mask...You just brushed it off, deciding not to question it. That seemed like it was easier than questioning it.

"Well, my name that you need to know is Deadpool, don't wear it out hun." He smirked as he put his swords away, probably realizing that he wasn't going to fight you. Not because of his morals, he would fight a woman, but because you were cute as heck! He wondered if he could convince you to go out and get some chimichangas with him...

"Are you working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? I haven't seen you around before..." You narrowed your eyes and looked him up and down, trying to decide if you should be worried or not. He was confusing...It was hard to read anything from him and you had been professionally trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be able to read people. It was odd that you weren't able to read him.

"I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D., but baby, I can work my way into your heart." You assumed that he winked, but you couldn't see his eyes so you weren't sure. He set his hands on his hips as he looked at you, a smirk being present behind his mask. He was proud of that pick-up line. He had just come up with it on the spot. 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. You couldn't believe that he had just used that pick-up line on you. He had just finished killing multiple people, got shot, but he still thought that this was the best time to be hitting on you. You shook your head, glancing down at the ground before starting to walk away. 

"Alright then, well thanks for the help I guess." You shrugged your shoulders as you walked out of the building. You got on your motorcycle, glad that you had driven it here instead of your car... You just finished putting your helmet on when you noticed that he was staring at you.

"What?" 

He kept staring at you, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't. You didn't think that it was possible for him to stay silent and not say something stupid but here he was, standing there with his arms hung loosely at his side. He shook his head as if he was breaking himself out of a daze.

"See you later. Maybe we can go and get some food later." He said, waving as you started up your motorcycle. 

"Yeah...Maybe." You chuckled, rolling your eyes as you started to drive away. You thought that would be the last time that you would see that man in the red and black suit. It wasn't though...Deadpool knew that he was going to see you again. All he had to do was get your address. That wouldn't be hard. It would be a piece of cake for him to be able to do that.

                                                       


	14. Chimichangas and Chaos ( Deadpool x Reader ) 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Chimichangas and Chaos  
> Number in Series: Two  
> Pairing: Wade Wilson x Reader   
> Fandom: X-Men   
> Word Count: 1,364

  
**(A/N: This is a commission for the lovely**[TheStealthFox](https://thestealthfox.deviantart.com/) **)  
**  
  
You sighed, tossing your motorcycle helmet onto your reclining chair. It had been a few days since you had seen that weird man and you had almost forgotten about him completely. You shook your head around, trying to make your hair go back to how it normally was. After you did that,  you walked into your small kitchen, looking around for something to eat. You didn't have a lot to eat, never stocking your pantry well. You didn't think that you needed to so you never did...  
  
In the end, you decided to make some pasta and eat it. You didn't have any sauce for it, but you didn't mind. You were hungry and you had eaten worse in your lifetime. You started to boil the water and put the noodles in, tapping your foot impatiently. You didn't want to have wait for it to cook...You were really hungry now! You sighed, slumping down in a chair by the table that was in your kitchen. Time seemed to go even slower as you waited for the pasta to cook.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the pasta was finally finished cooking. You poured it into one of your green bowls that were almost as old as you were. Your parents bought them and when they sadly passed away, you took them. They didn't bring up sad memories like many people would think. To you, they were just bowls. It wasn't like they meant anything to your parents...Your mother just liked the color so she bought them...That was it...  
  
As you walked back into your living room, you heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was in your living...You set your bowl filled with pasta down on the table and grabbed a knife, ready to fight the intruder if you had to. You slowly walked around the corner, gripping the knife tightly. Your eyes widened at what you saw in your living room; the sight almost causing you to drop the knife that you were holding.  
  
The man from before was lounging on your couch, looking around your apartment. He was still wearing that red and black suit, causing you to wonder if he ever took the suit off. Once you walked into the room, knife still in hand, he turned to look at you. You assumed that he was smirking under his mask that was keeping you from being able to see.  
  
"Hey! Nice place, you got here! I mean, it's small and there isn't much in here but that kind of suits you. Not that you're not much, I'm not trying to say that you're boring...I haven't been around you long enough to be able to see if you are actually boring or not..." He said, flinging his arms back to rest on the back part of your couch. He looked like he was presenting himself to you. That was a thought that made the heat rise to your cheeks.  
  
"What are you doing here?! How did you get in my house?! How did you even find my house?!?!" You yelled, gripping the knife in your hand tightly. After the fight where you first met this man, you decided to never see him ever again! You really wanted to just throw the knife that was in your hand and embed it in his skull. The only good thing about this dude was that he was a good fighter... That still didn't make up for how annoying and obnoxious that he was!  
  
"That stuff isn't important...Plus we got this cool thing called the internet that I can use. It's this really cool place where you can find all kinds of secret information that you thought was hidden. Even S.H.I.E.L.D agents information isn't safe from me~!" He laughed, sitting up instead of slouching back like he was before. You sighed and set the knife back down, grabbing your bowl of pasta. You sat down, though you made sure that your knife was close to you, in case you needed to grab it. Something might happen that would cause to you stab him in the eye. Who knows.  
  
"So, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me to go and get some chimichangas or something. I mean, I'm really hungry and really need some food so I don't go around deading people on an empty stomach. Name's Wade by the way..." He said, looking toward you. Didn't he tell you to call him Deadpool last time? This guy was really inconsistent. You didn't care what he told you to call him though...All you wanted was for him to leave your house and your life.  
  
"I already have food." You said, taking a small bite of your pasta. It felt sticky and a bit mushy, but you didn't mind. Food was food, right? Wade looked toward you, trying to see what you were eating. Under his mask, he made a face when he saw the bland food that you said you were eating...  
  
"You're really eating that?! That isn't food! That is what they feed people in prison! Believe me, I know! You should come down to this truck thing that serves the best tacos! Well, when I say that it serves the best tacos, I mean that they are pretty good. I've had better but these are the best around here...." He rambled out, looking at you as if he was waiting for you to answer him. You just sighed and rolled your eyes. He kept rambling and you just blocked his voice completely out.  
  
After a few minutes, you decided that you couldn't stand to have this man in your house anymore, rambling around something that you didn't even care about. You wanted to be alone and eat your pasta but he was standing (more like sitting) in your way. You weren't going to stand here and let him ruin a perfectly good night for you! You stood up and walked over toward him. This seemed to grab his attention because looked up at you, not speaking anymore.  
  
"I see that you want to get closer to me. Feel free to sit down here~!" He purred out, gesturing toward his lap with what you could only guess was a perverted look on his face. You were actually glad that he was wearing that mask because you didn't have to deal with seeing him make that kind of face at you.  
  
"No..." You said, grabbing the front of his suit and forcing him to stand up, "I am making you get out of my house!" You started to drag him toward the door, ready to throw him out. The entire time you were dragging him, Wade was whining and babbling like a baby. You think that he was saying something like how he didn't want to leave and how technically it wasn't your house, it was an apartment that you were resting from someone other than yourself. This just made you even more annoyed. You were surprised that smoke wasn't coming out of your ears like in the cartoons.  
  
Once you got to your door, you opened it up and threw him out. You slammed the door shut once he was out and let out a huge sigh. When would you ever get rid of this guy? He was just so annoying and he leaves you alone! Couldn't he see that you didn't like him? He was like a stupid, persistent puppy that couldn't be calm at any time! He should be able to see that you just wanted him to leave you alone!  
  
As you sat back down and you were ready to start eating again, your phone buzzed. You picked it up and saw that it was a text from Fury. He said that he needed you for a fight and you had to leave now. You groaned and picked up your helmet, putting it back onto your head. You realized that you wouldn't be able to eat your pasta for a long time...


	15. Chimichangas and Chaos ( Deadpool x Reader ) 03/Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Chimichangas and Chaos  
> Number in Series: Three/Finale  
> Pairing: Wade Wilson x Reader   
> Fandom: X-Men   
> Word Count: 1,143

  
  
**(A/N: This is a commission for the lovely**[TheStealthFox](https://thestealthfox.deviantart.com/) **)**  
  
You groaned as you listened to the bullets fly by you. Fury hadn't told you how many enemies there actually were here. Most of the other agents had fallen back, letting you go on your own and fight. Most of them thought that you would work better if you were alone...That was true, you did but it seemed like they had left you altogether. It would have been nice if they would be your backup at least but it seemed like they thought that you had it in the bag. Sadly, it seemed like you didn't have everything under control.  
  
You felt a sharp pain in your neck and you quickly whirled around to see a man standing there, a needle stuck in your neck. You brought your arm around to try and hit the man with the butt of your gun but he was quicker. He grabbed your wrists and violently put your arm behind your back. The movement caused you to drop your gun and the man kicked it away. You were about to try and swing your leg back to make you both fall to the ground but your legs seemed to be unable to move. Your eyelids began to droop and you felt yourself begin to fall. The man who had drugged you grabbed you and picked you up, carrying you inside the building where the other enemies were gathering. You tried to stay awake but you just couldn't help it and soon you felt yourself drifting down into the black abyss that was unconsciousness.  
  
When you woke up, you realized that you were tied to a chair with a blindfold over your eyes.  You tried to free yourself from your bonds but they were tied too tight, so tight that you weren't even able to loosen them. You groaned, leaning back in the chair. You tried to think of a plan and remembered that you kept a knife hidden in your boot. You just hoped that they hadn't taken that away already. For some reason, your captors didn't tie your legs to the chair. You pulled your legs back toward where your hands were tied up. You knew that you were going to have to stretch but you thought that you would be able to grab the knife...Just as you almost had the knife handle in your grasp, someone walked in. You quickly put your legs back down, hoping that the person hadn't seen you trying to grab your knife.  
  
"Lookie here...A strong agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., tied up and at my mercy...I could do anything I want to you right now...I could kill you or I could have some "fun" with you." The man chuckled and you felt a shiver run down your spine. If you didn't have this retched blindfold on, you knew that you would be able to take this guy. You'd easily be able to slit this guy's throat if you were able to get out of this chair. You hated this, you felt so useless!  
  
Just as the man was about to grab you, someone else came into the room. You assumed that this was the man's ally but that theory was proven wrong when you heard a lot of movement, groaning, and was that laughter? If only you didn't have this blindfold, you would know what was going on. Maybe one of your allies had come in to help you. That was what you hoped anyway. Hopefully, it wasn't some other enemy that wanted your head. You did have a lot of those...  
  
Silence soon fell over the room, making you on edge. Whatever or whoever had saved you walked toward you. You felt a pair f hands start to undo your blindfold. When it was finally untied, it fell to the ground. You blinked, the light blinding you for a few seconds. When you were able to clearly see, your vision was blocked out by red and black fabric....You were confused as to who this was until your savior finished untying your bonds. Your eyes widened and you couldn't help but let out a groan. This guy again?  
  
"Oh come on, am I that bad to see? I just saved you. I feel like you owe me something." Wade said, a grin hidden behind his mask. He grabbed your arms and helped you stand up. You wobbled for a moment but you soon were fine. He let go of your arms and you brushed yourself off. You couldn't believe that this man had saved you! This was the second time that he had done this!  
  
"Yeah, you think I owe you something? Like what?" You said as you began to walk out of the room. You assumed that he had killed the other enemies, but you were still on high-alert. You didn't want both of you to get captured again because who would save you then?   
  
"Well...In stories, the princess always gives the prince a kiss after they have been saved." Wade said, leaning forward. He looked like he was in a cartoon and was about to get kissed. It was a rather funny sight but it just made you roll your eyes. Who did this guy think he was? You weren't going to kiss him, especially if he was going to keep that mask on. That would be a weird kiss...  
  
"One, I'm not a princess...I didn't have to be saved. I would have been able to save myself on my own, thank you very much. Two, I'm not going to kiss you. If that is what you want as a reward, it isn't gonna happen." You said, glaring at him for a moment before you began to walk again. He trailed after you, pouting. He was like a baby duckling, following you. You wondered if he was stalking you with how many times he had shown up when you needed it...  
  
"You have to give me something though...I saved you! I got shot! I mean, I heal, but I still got shot for you." He said, crossing his arms over his chest like he was a child.  
  
"Fine, fine...How about we go eat at a restaurant or something?" You sighed, giving in. You should at least do something with him...He was right since he did save you.  
  
"Really?! Awesome, let's go get some chimichangas!" Wade yelled, grabbing your hand and running off. Your eyes widened and you ran with him, scared you would fall if you didn't. You knew you were going to regret this...Everywhere this man went seemed to be followed by chaos...At least you knew that it wouldn't be a boring day when you were with him...


	16. Think Twice ( Pietro Maximoff x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Think Twice  
> Pairing: Pietro Maximoff x Reader (Friend)  
> Fandom: Marvel   
> Word Count: 1,269

  
  
**_((This is a commission for_** ** _Alyx-MusicalNovice. Song is Think Twice by Eve 6))_**  
  
  
 _When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
_  
You sat a the bar, elbows resting on the counter. You had been dragged to one of Tony's parties. Tony always bugged you to come and would pout if you didn't. So, you always went to his parties. You didn't hate them, you really could care less. They just didn't entertain you. You would prefer to be at home, but you didn't mind being here. It wasn't horrible.   
  
Sipping the coke that you had, you glanced around at the people who were having fun. Most of them were drinking some form of alcohol. You were never fond of the stuff. Whenever you went to a party, you never drank any. Even when Tony whined and begged you to at least try some, you never broke down. You just didn't like the taste. It was either bitter and burned going down or too sickly sweet that you could feel cavities forming.   
  
You glanced at the clock, wondering how much time was left. It felt like an eternity had passed, but in reality, only thirty minutes had passed. You had to stay for a little bit longer, at least. It was still impolite for you to leave now. Your mind began to wander as a guy walked over to you. He looked normal, someone who wasn't very interesting.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing over here?" He asked, obviously trying to start a conversation. You didn't want to talk to him, but decided that it might let time pass by quicker.   
  
"I've just been relaxing." You said as the man sat down beside you. The two of you began an awkward conversation. He tried to make the conversation go on longer, but to every question, he would ask, you would respond abruptly. He gave you a weird vibe and you began to feel scared and uncomfortable around him.  
  
"So, why don't we get out of here?" The guy said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I would prefer to stay.."  
  
"Oh, come on babe. You know we will have fun." He said, grabbing your upper arm. Your eyes widened, your body going still. You weren't sure what to do in a situation like this.  
  
Before you were able to process what happened, the man was pulled away from you. You blinked, confused by the sudden action. You looked up and noticed your best friend, Pietro, holding the man's upper arm tightly. Pietro glanced down at you before walking away, dragging the man.   
  
You were confused by what happened, but you were grateful. You didn't want to go home with that guy. Pietro had saved you from an awkward and scary interaction. He must have been watching you or saw what was going on.   
  
 _Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my T's  
She cried on my shoulder begging, please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_  
  
It was a few minutes before Pietro returned to the party. The man who had been hitting on you was nowhere to be seen. Pietro walked over toward you, taking the seat that was beside you. He ordered a drink, not looking at you. He wasn't ashamed or anything like that. He was waiting for you to ask your question. He knew you had one; he could always tell. You just had a certain look on your face when you wanted to ask him something.   
  
"Where is that guy?" You asked, playing the tab of your drink.   
  
"Don't worry, I just talked to him. He decided that it would be best if he just went home alone." Pietro answered you, taking a sip of his own drink. Unlike you, he didn't mind drinking alcohol.   
  
You began to wonder if he had actually done something to the man or whether it was just talking. For some reason, it was hard for you to believe that with him. But, you pushed it aside. It wasn't important what he did to get the guy off of your back. All that mattered was that he helped you.   
  
The two of you began to talk about random things, such as training sessions and new movies that were coming out. You seemed to be the one holding up the conversation but Pietro made sure he did contribute. His eyes kept glancing around the crowded room, searching to see if anyone had their eyes on you. One guy had been watching you, but when he noticed Pietro, quickly stopped. Everyone seemed to get the message that you had a guardian tonight.  
  
  
 _What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_  
  
For the rest of the party, Pietro didn't leave your side. He made sure to keep you entertained, but that wasn't hard. you enjoyed just being around him. No one messed with you for the rest of the night. The only people who decided to approach the two of you were members of the Avengers. They knew what Pietro was doing and made sure to respect what he wanted.  
  
Once the party ended, Pietro walked you back to your apartment. It was late out and he wanted to make sure that you got home safe. He did things like this often. He treated you the same way that he treated Wanda. You weren't sure why, but you assumed that it was just his personality that made him do it.   
  
"Thank you for walking me home." You said as you walked to your door.   
  
"You are welcome. I will see you soon." He said, beginning to walk away. He never felt like you needed to thank him, but he accepted it anyway. When he didn't, you got annoyed at him. He just wanted to make sure that his girl stayed safe.   
  
 _Think twice before you touch my girl_  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  
  
                                                                                    


	17. Bubble Bath ( Bucky x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): This ignores the ending of Civil War with Bucky.  
> Title: Bubble Bath  
> Pairing: James Buchanan Barnes (A.k.a Bucky) x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 1,181

  
  
  
    The water cascaded down into the white tub, creating the sound of rushing water. It echoed through the bathroom, which was housed in a nice hotel. (Y/N) hadn't stopped traveling since the Avengers had their little Civil War. You didn't mind since you were always on the move beforehand, but it was rare for you to get to stay in a hotel that was this nice. This was a luxury and you were going to enjoy it to the max.   
  
    Once the bath was filled up as high as it would go when it would cover you up to your neck, you stopped the faucet. You dropped your robe on the ground and stepped into the almost scolding hot water. It didn't bother you though, you loved bathes that were so hot. You slowly sank down into the bath, your entire body now being covered and your hair starting to get soaked. The bubbles you had added to the bath were popping slowly and tickling your nose.   
  
    You shut your eyes and tried to just enjoy the feeling of the hot water holding you as if it were a blanket. You wanted to do this kind of activity more, but you knew if you did, it wouldn't have the same effect. It wouldn't be as amazing and enjoyable if you did it all the time. So, you would accept that this was a special activity and you couldn't do it all the time.  Maybe that was for the best.  
  
    As your body got used to the feeling of the hot water, your mind began to wander even farther away. Thoughts began to pop up from weeks ago, but you didn't mind. You needed to go over some things and decided that this would be the best time to do it. You were already relaxed from the bubble bath, so maybe you would be able to think clearer about certain issues.   
  
    The main one was if you could keep running forever. You didn't care about the running part that came with it, but the problem with it was the people chasing you. You could deal with continuously moving places, but that was without someone trying to find you. How long could you keep yourselves away from them? It would only take so long, and then what? You didn't like to think about it, but you needed to. You needed a plan.  
  
    You could just keep trying to run away and deal with the consequences when the time came. You could keep running away from the problem and refuse to deal with it before it was face to face with you. Still, you soon came to the conclusion that staying in this cycle wasn't the best plan. Something would happen and everything would come tumbling down. That was off the list, that couldn't be a solution.   
  
    Since that wasn't going to work, you would have to come up with a different plan. You went through many different ideas in your head and stopped at the conclusion that you should just meet up with Steve and see what he has to say. That would be the best plan; you could hear what his input was and then you could make your decision.   
  
    You slowly got out of the bath and let the water out. You wrapped up in a towel and walked out into the main room, drying your hair. Flopping down on the bed, you decided that you didn't need to think about that anymore. You were just going to relish in this night and forget everything else. Everything was okay at this moment. There was no need to even think about the future when the present was feeling perfect.   
  
    Once you were dry enough, you put on underwear and climbed into the bed. The only thing you were wearing were your panties and the cool, silk sheets felt wonderful on your body. Your warm body and the cold sheets felt amazing against each other. You let out a nice sigh of relief and comfort as you cuddled up against the bed. So nice and comfy. You decided that when you were in the right place in your life, you would get silk sheets for your bed.  
  
    You often dreamed about your dream house, since you were always in places that either weren't the best or just didn't feel like home. You never really had a home, and so you romanticized your own future one. It would be perfect and you would share it with the perfect person. You hoped that it would be Bucky, but since you couldn't see into the future, you could only hope.   
  
    Hearing the door open, you glanced up to see Bucky walking in. He ignored you while he put everything away. He had gone to the store to get some food for the two of you. He didn't want for you to eat just junk and take out food. So, he decided to get actual food and make dinner instead of buying it. You didn't care since you were someone who wasn't really fond of take-out food.   
  
    He then walked over to the bed once he finished doing what he needed to do. He was now down to his underwear, the outfit which he wore when he went to bed. He laid down with you and opened his arms to you, allowing you to cuddle with him if you wanted. He would be fine if you didn't want to, but he decided to show you that he was okay with affection. He was okay with affection on certain days but other days he felt too bad to let you show him affection. You smiled and cuddled up to him, his colder body against your warm one.  
  
    "Your hair smells good..." He mumbled, burying his nose in your damp hair.  
  
    "I just took a bubble bath." You shut your eyes, enjoying the comfort that came with his arms around you.  
  
    "Bucky," You continued before he could say anything, "I was thinking about our current state of running away from everything."  
      
    "Hm.."  
  
    "I thought that it would be a good idea to go talk to Steve for some ideas. We can't keep running because it will only last for so long. I just don't want to get trapped in a terrible situation again." He nodded, his arms tighten around you slightly. You knew that he was worried, just like you, about the future. Both of you just wanted to go back to a normal life, or as normal of a life that the two of you could have.  
  
    You slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling better that he agreed with your idea. Maybe things would be normal and the two of you could settle down together. You wanted a normal life with him and you thought that he wanted the same thing. As you fell asleep, your mind began to wander to wonderful thoughts. That night you dreamed of your wonderful life together.   
  
    You wondered if Bucky ever dreamed of the same thing...


	18. Mockingbird ( Bucky x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Can be considered very triggering, drug use and suicide attempt. Maybe look up the lyrics before reading this, if those subjects may trigger you. I don't normally do rap, but I enjoy some older Eminem songs. Song  
> Title: Mockingbird  
> Pairing: James Buchanan Barnes (A.k.a Bucky) x Reader  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Word Count: 3,507

__  
  
Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not  
Always make sense to you right now  
But hey,  
What daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me  
  
   Nightmares plagued you at night because of all of the troubles that you were going on in your life. Your mother and father were fighting all the time, about things that you couldn't even start to understand. You tried to, but you were five, making you unable to understand why they were fighting. They loved each other, so why are they fighting?   
  
    You would wake up screaming and Bucky would rush in, like the hero he was in your eyes. He would find you crying, tears streaming down your cheeks. This happened almost every night, and every night it broke Bucky's heart. He hated that you had to go through this. He never wanted you to have a life like this. When he found your mother and you, he promised that he would try to make your life better. It started off that way, but soon your mother got back into drugs and it started to go downhill.   
  
    Bucky sat down on your bed and opened up his arms to you. As if he could make this all go away, you rushed into them. Burying your head in his chest, you dared not look up. You didn't want to see the look on his face. The cuts and the wounds that covered him hurt you almost as much as they hurt him. You didn't understand why he kept going to work if it hurt him. You had begged him to stay home, to fix mommy, but he couldn't. He said he was protecting you and mommy by doing his job, but you didn't understand. Mommy kept hurting herself when he was gone, why couldn't he see that?   
  
    "Do you remember what daddy always tell you?" He wasn't your father, but you had yelled at him when he called himself Bucky around you. You had gotten him to start calling himself your father, as he was the closest thing you had to one. He seemed happy to do it and soon you became the most important thing in his life. He thought that the most important thing in his life would be your mother, someone who looked like a carbon-copy of one of the girls he fancied before the war. But when she showed she was beyond help and didn't want any, his attention shifted to you. Such a young girl shouldn't be exposed to this kind of thing.   
  
    "Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip. What are you crying about? You've got me." He said as he rocked you back and forth, running his non-metal hand through your hair. You didn't seem to be frightened by his metal arm, or any of the bad things you may have overheard when he was talking with your mother. He was a hero in your eyes, like the person that he used to be. He would do anything to keep you safe, even if he needed to protect you from your own mother.  
  


 

 _Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cause you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
  
   _There was a small time period where Bucky had convinced your mother to allow you to live with Steve for some time. He had told her that you were in too much danger living with her from a drug dealer, which was true, but he made it sound more urgent than it really was. She was reluctant to do it at first, saying you were her child and that she would do with you as she pleased. She might have loved you, but it was in an abusive way. She didn't physically or mentally abuse you. Yet, she kept doing hard drugs as well as injuring herself. It was still abuse to put such a young girl through that.   
  
    When Bucky explained to Steve the situation you were in and how your mother wasn't even trying to get help, he quickly agreed. No child should go through that. So, you went to live with Steve, who you considered to be your uncle. He had to go off on many missions and you were bounced from house to house with different aunts and uncles. Uncle Stark, Aunt Nat. Your favorite was Uncle Clint, who had children who you could play with. His wife was nice and always treated you lovingly whenever you were around.  
  
    But that could only last for so long. You mother started to get paranoid, a side-effect of one of the drugs she was using. She called Bucky and said she wanted you to come home. He tried to convince her that you were safer with the others, but she wouldn't listen. Bucky had to listen to her when she threatened to get the police involved. They would only make matters worse. So, you were sent back to live with your mother, confused and scared as to why everything was changing.  
  
 _No more crying, wipe them tears_  
 _Daddy's here, no more nightmares_  
 _We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it_  
 _Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?_  
 _Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it_  
 _We're all we got in this world_  
 _When it spins, when it swirls_  
 _When it whirls, when it twirls_  
 _Two little beautiful girls_  
 _Lookin' puzzled, in a daze_  
 _I know it's confusing you_  
  
    Life was always confusing for you. There was always something that you didn't understand, things that children shouldn't have to witness. Their tiny brains couldn't begin to understand the details of what was happening. You just knew that mommy was hurting herself and daddy was always away. The kids on the television had normal families...What was wrong with your family?  
  
    Why did daddy always have to go away? He promised that he was always going to be there for you to scare away your nightmares, but he lied. When he wasn't there, the nightmares still occurred. The monsters still came and there was no one to make them go away. Whenever you tried to wake mommy up, you couldn't. You would go into her room crying, but the bottles on the floor signaled that she wasn't going to be getting up soon.  
  
    And why did she hurt herself? You may not understand the drug or alcohol abuse, but you could tell she was hurting herself. You knew what cuts looked like and many appeared on her wrists and other parts of her body. You tried to ask her about it, but she would just tell you to go outside. That was what she always did. The only time that you truly ever got to see her was when she fed you, which was normally just sandwiches or fast food. It was simple to say you didn't eat a lot. Mommy forgot.  
  
    Why couldn't you have a normal life, a normal family?   
  
 _Daddy's always on the move, mama's always on the news_  
 _I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems_  
 _The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me_  
 _All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see_  
 _Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did_  
 _We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me_  
 _But things have gotten so bad between us_  
 _I don't see us ever being together ever again_  
 _Like we used to be when we were teenagers  
  
   _The cruelty of life just couldn't give you a break. Being forced back to live with your mother just wasn't enough. It had to throw more at your tiny mind, making it harder for you to continue living like a normal kid. Bucky wasn't there for you and he felt horrible. You were alone when everything happened and it wasn't fair. He told you that he would always be there when you needed him, but he wasn't with you when your mother tried to kill herself. You were ten.  
  
    You were alone when you walked into the bathroom and saw your mother in the bathtub. The radio was blasting to cover the sound of her crying, making you think that everything was fine and she was just taking a bath. You noticed that the red blood was flowing out of her wrists and you knew what to do. The shows on the t.v. always reminded you what to do when you saw someone who was hurt.  
  
    You grabbed the phone and called 911, telling them your name and address. You were crying, scared and confused about what was going on. The voice on the other end of the phone was calm and kept telling you that everything was fine. They could tell by the tone of your voice that you were terrified about everything that was going on and needed someone to be strong for you.  
  
    When the medics got to your home, as well as a  police officer. He was a nice man that asked if you wanted to ride in his car to the hospital and you agreed. On the way there, you told him about your father, though you didn't give him your daddy's name. They asked you for his number but you didn't know it. Instead, they noticed that the emergency contact on your mother's medical records was Steve Rogers since Bucky didn't have a number.   
  
    Steve quickly went to get you and took you to his house. He somehow got into contact with Bucky and told him everything that had happened. He quickly dropped everything and got to Steve's house as quickly as possible.  
  
 _But then, of course, everything always happens for a reason_  
 _I guess it was never meant to be_  
 _But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is_  
 _But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep_  
 _Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

 _Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright  
  
   Bucky was used to feeling mental pain, but you weren't. You were going through so much and were starting to show the effects that the situation was causing. You weren't talking as much as older and you were starting to develop mental ticks. You would twitch and jump at the slightest noise and had trouble falling asleep. Even though you had been through so much, you still tried to remember what daddy told you.   
  
    "Everything's gonna be alright. Straighten up, little more solid stiffer that upper lip up, little lady." You would whisper to yourself at night, trying to keep reminding yourself that you needed to be strong. You needed to be strong for Mommy and Uncle Steve, and daddy, even if he wasn't there at the moment. He would still want you to be strong. You were going to make him proud.   
  
    It was hard though. You would cry yourself to sleep at night. Uncle Steve would come in quite a bit when he heard you, trying to comfort you. You would just sit up and lean on him, tears streaming down your face.  
  
    He wouldn't say anything, just hold you in his strong arms. There was nothing to say. The only thing to say was that life wasn't fair and that sucks. It isn't fair. All you could do was curse at life, but what good would that do? So, he would just hold you, letting you cry your little heart out. With your head buried in his chest, you wouldn't see the tears in his own eyes.   
  


 _It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
  
   _Bucky got to Steve's house as quickly as possible, which took some time since he was almost across the world. Yet, he got their as quick as possible. He didn't want you to have to be away from him for any more time than necessary. He knew that you must be so scared and confused. He needed to be there for you. He knew that Steve would do his best, but he didn't understand the pain that you were going through as much as Bucky knew.   
  
    When he got to Steve's place, it was night. He decided to walk into the room you were staying in and see if you were sleeping. You weren't. You were curled up in a ball, knees as close to your chest as possible. Your head was buried in your knees and you didn't even look up when you heard someone walk in. You just assumed that it was Steve. It was getting to be a normal occurrence for him to come in to check on you.   
  
    But when you felt the weight on your bed, it was almost as if you knew it wasn't Steve. You looked up with your blood-shot eyes to see Bucky sitting there, his eyes mirroring your own. You didn't know how you were able to get up so quickly, but the next thing you knew, you were in his arms. Head buried in his shoulder, sitting on his lap. His arms wrapped around you. They felt safer than Steve's.   
  
    He rocked you and whispered comforting words into your ear until he heard the sobbing stop. You slowly pulled your head away, resting your chin on his chest and staring up at him with your wide eyes.   
  
 _And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart_  
 _Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back_  
 _On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment_  
 _And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara_  
 _And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre_  
 _And flew you and momma out to see me_  
 _But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me_  
 _Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it_  
 _And you and Laney were to young to understand it_  
 _Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit_  
 _And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it_  
 _I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
  
   _Once Bucky was sure that you were done crying, he began to tell you stories about when he first met your mother while continuing to rock you back and forth. Even at age ten, you could easily fit on his lap. He was so big compared to you. Maybe that was one of the factors that made him make you feel so safe like nothing could harm you if he was around.  
  
    The stories involved Christmas, when you were first born and how he couldn't get you any presents. He also began to explain, the best way he could, why everything was happening. He explained that he had to keep going away for work and what was going on with your mother. He said that she wasn't right in the head, that she was sick. He wasn't sure how to explain it to a ten-year-old. That was the age where they were starting to understand adult things, but not everything.  
  
    You didn't understand why people used drugs. You knew what drugs were for and the effect that they had, but you didn't understand the circumstances that brought your mother to starting to use drugs. Bucky didn't know if he wanted to explain since he didn't really understand it himself. Your mother had gone through so much and it had broken her, but how did he explain that to someone so young?  
  
    In the end, he just told you stories until you fell asleep in his arms. You had a good night of sleep, something you hadn't had in a long time.   
  
  
 _Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud_  
 _Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing_  
 _Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out_  
 _To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now_  
 _Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here_  
 _Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here_  
 _I like the sound of that, yeah_  
 _It's got a ring to it don't it?_  
 _Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_  
  
   As you grew up, now reaching your teenage years, you were given a little sister named Laney. Your mother got pregnant when you were eleven and you were happy to have a sibling, though Bucky was worried. If she was having trouble with you, how would she be able to take care of two children? Now that you were older, he hoped that you would help care for your little sister.   
  
    He remembered when you were younger and he had to take care of you because your mother would forget to feed you. It wouldn't be different with the new baby, except you were there now. You would make sure that Laney was always alright. You were going to be her hero, being to her what Bucky was to you. It was so odd when Bucky looked at pictures of when you were younger. You looked so young and helpless.   
  
    Thrown into a world that wasn't fair, but you learned to be strong. You learned to be a soldier and Bucky knew that you would make sure that Laney was safe and didn't have to go through anything alone. You had to be alone for so long, you wouldn't let her be alone. You would make sure that she was never alone and that you would always be her soldier, her hero.   
  
    Bucky smiled as he pulled out the newest photo of you and Laney that he had been sent. He wasn't able to visit as often because of his work and it was becoming really dangerous for him go home. He didn't want to bring you two into his world. You already had so much to worry about. He did make sure that Steve checked on the two of you, but he barely visited anymore. He felt bad, but he knew he was doing the best option. He had to keep you safe, even if it meant not being able to see you.   
  
    You may have lost your hero in your life, but you were busy being Laney's hero. But, you never forgot Bucky. When Laney would have a nightmare and called for you, you would hold her in your lap and say,  
  
    "Hush little baby, don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright. Straighten up, little soldier. Stiffen that upper lip up little lady. Your sissy's here to hold ya through the night."   
  


 _Now hush little baby, don't you cry_  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright  


 _And if you ask me too Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)


	19. Getting Closer ( Peter Parker x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Basically how I feel as Infinity War gets closer. I miss when there could be happy fics where the team all cares for each other with dumb movie nights. Now everything is so tense. Reader feels the same way. 
> 
> Title: Getting Closer  
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Word Count: 1,229

**  
**  
  
Good thing Peter had Spidey senses or as soon as he walked into your room, he would have been hit in the face with a flying math book. It just so happened that as he was opening the door, you had thrown your math book right where his head would be. He easily ducked down, the book flying over and skidding to a halt on the ground behind him. Papers were strewn out on your bed and your hair was a mess. Eyes wide, you both stared at each other for a moment before either of you even spoke.  
  
    "So, having a hard time?" Peter chuckled, running a hand over his neck nervously.   
  
    "What gave it away?" You grumbled, pulling your knees up close to your chest.   
  
    "Need help with your homework? I like to think I'm pretty smart," He offered as he walked over to your bed, sitting down next to you. The two of you had to keep the door open, Tony's rule. Since you lived in his tower, it had to be followed.   
      
    Since a young age, you had lived with the Avengers. It always ended up being in one of Tony's big towers, as they thought the security was the best for you. You wouldn't consider Tony a father figure to you though. If anything, that would be Steve. But, since Civil War, everything had changed. You wanted to help Steve, be on his side, but he refused. You were too young and still needed to have a large amount of security on you. With the magic you possessed, you were a high target for enemies to kidnap. So, you had been left with Tony and his side of the team.   
  
    You made it obvious whose side you were on. You understood what Tony wanted but you just couldn't agree with it. Villans could hack and figure out who they were if the info was available for the Government. It was a hard subject and it was hard to deal with. You wanted to go with Steve, he was like your father. Him leaving hurt you like nothing else had. You couldn't follow him. You would only make it harder for them. He told you he would solve everything after the battle but here you were, left with Tony.   
  
    Relationships between the two of you were tense, but he still cared for you. He was like an uncle to you. He just wanted to keep you safe. Which in his mind, was keeping you locked up and keeping you from going on any missions. Vision had been placed in charge of keeping tabs on you to make sure you didn't run off. You had tried but you could never go through with it.   
  
    "It isn't homework..." You huffed, rubbing the heels of your hands against your eyes hard enough to make you see spots, "It is everything. My family is being destroyed, Peter."   
  
    You looked up, tears beginning to form. You couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything was too much and since you had begun to get close to Peter, it had been worse. You finally felt like you could talk to someone about it. He wasn't a part of the family like you just yet. He hadn't been through the Loki incident or Ultron. Everything was good back then. You had been a family. But now...  
  
    "I haven't seen Steve in a year. Tony is keeping me locked up because he can't deal with me. We don't know where Bruce went or where Thor is. Clint is with his family and Natasha is just trying to survive. Before, we had movie nights. We all cared for each other. They were all the heroes who worked together to fight the bad guys. Now, what? We are all fighting each other. The foundation is crumbling beneath me and I don't have anything to hold onto anymore..." You were crying now, unable to hold back the tears.   
  
    Peter squirmed, eyes widening as he watched what unfolded before him. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you in close. The two of you may have only known each other for around a year or so, but a bond had formed like no other. He could tell you anything and vice versa. It felt like you were made for each other. Other types of feelings might have been developing but now wasn't the time for that.   
  
    It was true, he couldn't understand what it was like for you to see Steve and Tony make a huge split between what had been your normal and now. He had just been dragged into now. He had only heard stories of the heroes, he didn't see the people behind the mask as you had. Plus, they kept you from joining this fight. You must feel helpless about everything happening.   
  
    "A-and my powers, my head has been hurting so bad. I keep getting these visions of terrible purple. All I can see are bodies and blood and pain," You hiccuped, burying your head in his chest, "I see that there will be a battle soon, Pe-Peter, and we are not all going to survive. My family is going to be broken in a way that can never be fixed. I can't even control my powers! I'm useless to help! All I can see is that this battle will be the end of my family."   
  
    "Battle?" Peter asked, gently running his hands through your hair. He knew that you couldn't control your powers yet and even he didn't quite understand what they were. Something about reality manipulation and visions. You could see what was going on, like seeing through a glass of water. You couldn't see certain facts but certain things were more likely to happen and you seemed to be certain this battle would.   
  
    "Peter, do you know what it is like knowing your family is going to die and there is nothing you can do?" You looked up at him slowly, faces only inches away from his, "That they will never care for each other again and soon it will be too late?"  
  
    "No, but I do know how hard lose can be," He bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say, "But, I can't imagine the stress you are under seeing all of this. Those visions you have must be terrible."   
  
    "Things won't be the same..." You whimpered, gripping the hoodie he was wearing.   
  
    "No. They won't," He admitted, "But that doesn't mean you won't get through this. No matter what happens, I promise I'll be there for you. Even if all of your family foundations crumbles away, I'll still be there. I won't let you be alone ever again."   
  
    Even though it didn't help with your fear, it was nice hearing him say that. He really did care and while he couldn't help with the family issues you were having; he could still make sure you were never alone. Families changed and with the family you had, this wasn't too strange. Maybe it was evolving. The Avengers are never going to be the same but being heroes, you had to sacrifice things.   
  
    This was your sacrifice. You would never have your family again. The good days of the past were just that, the past.   
  
    Now you would need to just focus on making a good future with others.


	20. Far From Home ( Peter Parker x Reader )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): There is going to be a lot of translating so instead of writing it up here like I normally do, the translation will be written in parenthesis after the dialogue. This is also just a little intro to explain the Reader character I will be using for some of my one-shots in the future. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Far From Home   
> Pairing: Peter Parker x Reader  
> Fandom: Marvel  
> Word Count: 2,991

  
  
New York was loud, almost too loud. No matter where you went, there always was those honking horns and people talking. Did they know how to be quiet? You doubted it as you walked down the busy street. Shoulders were bumping and glares were being shot in your direction, you hated this city. It was nothing like where you were before. Silence had been your companion for so long and yet you were quickly taken from that. You had no clue where you were exactly, or more importantly, how you got here. When you fell asleep that night, you were in an entirely different country.   
  
    Biting your lip, you continued to walk down the street with your hood pulled up. A torn hoodie, dirty jeans, and hiking boots that had seen better days were all you had on you. No money, no communication, nothing. You were dropped down in the big apple with nothing. You were terrified but you needed to keep it hidden. You had to stay safe, you needed to stay alive. That thought was all you had, was all you were taught. It was the only thing that mattered in this life, not what was right or wrong.   
  
    Slinking around unseen was harder done than said with how many people were around. There was no way you could go without anyone seeing you so you decided to try to blend in with the large crowds. That ended up being just as hard due to your appearance. You must look like you were homeless. Many people winced in disgust as they saw you while others just completely avoided you. How long had it been since you had seen your reflection? Did you really look that bad? A frown tugged at your lips but you pushed it away. You had no right to feel bad about yourself. You deserved this.   
  
    "Hey, watch where you're going, freak!" A large man yelled as you stumbled away after hitting his shoulder. All you could do was shot an angry glare in his direction before continuing forward. Where were you going? What should you do? You had never had this much freedom, you always were told what to do and if you didn't listen, you were punished. A shiver ran down your spine at the thought of being punished for this.   
  
    You needed some time to think, you needed everything to stop talking! Everything was too loud and too bright. Your chest was tightening as panic swirled in your brain. You had only woken up thirty minutes ago in this town and your adrenaline was starting to wear off. You hated to admit it, but you were becoming afraid! You weren't supposed to be afraid of anything! With a quick turn, you slinked into an alleyway in hopes of some sort of piece. It was disgusting but it was quieter, if only by a little bit.   
  
    Wet droplets fell to your cheeks but you refused to acknowledge them. You didn't cry, they had broken that out of you when you were four. Anytime you would cry, a sharp zap would be shot through you. That fear of punishment filled you but you knew no one was around to do it. You were alone and even though you hated your home, it was better than this. You were lost and scared and-   
  
    Just as you brushed a hard hand against your cheek to get rid of the tears, a voice cut out causing you to turn with wide eyes. A boy stood there, looking around your age with a casual hoodie on. Words were written on the fabric but you had no clue what they said. To you, it was a jumbled mess of lines. He looked, normal, and yet you knew he was an enemy.   
  
    "Hey, are you alright? Do you need some help?" He looked worried, he truly did but you knew he only wanted to use you. Everyone did, that was what they told you. That was why they had to keep you locked away, that was why they protected you. They only hurt you because they loved you.   
  
    "уходи!" (Get Away!) You yelled out, instincts taking over. Without meaning to, you teleported back to stand on top of the dumpster which was shut, trying to put distance between you and the boy staring with confusion. This only added to it as he moved closer to you. You had powers, you had just teleported for God's sake! Peter hadn't really met anyone else with powers, other than those part of the Avengers. Were you a part of it and he didn't know?   
  
    "Hey, do you speak English? I can help you, I promise." As he moved closer, it only back you scramble back. You were acting like a hurt animal, trying to get away with snarling teeth. Yet, he didn't think you were a threat. Your cheekbones were sunken in with how underfed you were and your face was still glistening from your tears. You were not a threat to him.   
  
    "Я сделаю тебе больно! Hyrda ищет меня! Они тебе больно!" (I will hurt you! Hydra is looking for me! They will hurt you!)   
  
    "What? Hydra?" Peter couldn't understand a word you said but Hydra. His mind was running wild with what he should do. He never really had to deal with someone talking a different language to him. The closest he had gotten to that was Spanish but at least he knew some words. This was all new. All he knew was that he had to help you, especially because you were scared.   
  
    "Hydra!" You repeated, nodding your head. You couldn't understand what he was saying, you knew it was English though. Did he know about them? Maybe he was a part of them! Was this a test?  
  
    "Do you need help?" As he asked the question, he was just met with a blank stare of confusion. Right, you couldn't understand him...He knew that he couldn't just leave you here but what he was supposed to do, he hadn't a clue. This wasn't what he was trained to do. He was supposed to fight bad guys, not trying to communicate without either of you sharing a language.   
  
    "O-Okay, yeah! Just stay right there!" He motioned for you to stay put, hoping it would be enough for you to understand before he quickly pulled out his phone and made a call. When he didn't know what to do, there was always someone he would ask. This definitely was a situation where he should ask people above him what to do. He was still learning after all.   
  
    After a very confusing conversation, he extended his hand out to you slowly. Your eyes kept flickering from his face to his hand and then back again. He felt a twinge in his heart at the fear he saw there. What had you been through? You weren't a normal teen, he could tell that. You didn't just go to high school and have a normal life. How could you when it seemed like you were affiliated with Hydra?   
  
    "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe. Hydra people." It took a bit of hand movement and body language until you finally took his hand. It was only now that Peter noticed how beat up you were. He simply thought that you were dirty but with closer inspect, he saw you were littered with cut, burn, and shock marks...What had you been through?   
  


-*-

    Everything was terrifying and too bright. The lights were shining down in a fluorescent glow, most of the room filled with white furniture. It looked too much like a hospital for you to relax. They had made you sit on a couch but you couldn't keep from bouncing your leg in fear. You were ready to use your quirk to blink away at any moment if things got too extreme or dangerous. Your one talent was that you were always able to get out of trouble with your powers. That was what they said, you would be good at helping them retrieve items. 

    The boy that had brought you here was sitting beside you on the opposite side of the couch, trying to give you as much space as possible. There were other people in the room now, a man with a black beard and a woman with orange hair. Both had powerful auras around them, unlike the boy. He felt kind, safe, while these two seemed like enemies. You couldn't help but shrink into your self a bit more as they walked in. 

    "So, Peter says that he just found he while he was walking," Tony explained as he and Natasha walked into the room. His eyes looked over you, a mixture of disgust and worry on his face, "Says the girl just kept saying Hydra. I figured out that she was speaking Russian and that is where you come in. We need you to talk to her and figure out what is going on." 

    "And why is she important? If she is just another member of Hydra, we should just lock her up." The woman spoke with authority, you could tell that even though you couldn't understand the words. Whatever she said must not have been good with the fear that crossed the boy's face. He was a good way to tell what was going on, his face told you everything. 

    "She has powers. She isn't just some agent that they used. We can get information out of her and we can lock her up after talking if we need to." Natasha nodded at Tony's words and changed her attention to you. She sat down in the chair across from the couch, leaning forward so her hands were on her knees. Her eyes were sharp, like shards of glass ready to cut you. She wasn't trying to make you feel safe, that much was clear. She was an agent at heart, even if she was dealing with a teenager. 

    " _Who are you?_ " 

    You were taken aback when she spoke in clear Russian. It was nice that you were able to finally understand someone, even if it was someone as threatening as her. It took some of the fear away now that you would be able to explain everything and not deal with everything so blindly. 

    " _Anna._ " Fake names were always used when you were being interrogated. You had only ever had to do this through training but now seemed like the right time to try it. You still weren't sure if these people could be trusted. What if they wanted to hurt you? Hydra had taught you to keep your mouth shut and keep from revealing any information to the enemy. But, how would you know if these people were safe? How would you know if they could help? 

    " _Why are you here?_ "

    " _I just woke up in an abandoned building. I don't know why I'm here. The last thing I remember was falling asleep back at home. Then I wake up and I'm here. Is this a Hydra training situation? I don't understand._ " 

    " _Right, and you think we should believe you aren't a spy? We have had a bad track record with Hydra. Why should we trust you?_ " Your eyes widened at her words, but you knew she was right. These people were enemies of Hydra, did that mean they were enemies of you? You were part of Hydra but you hadn't been out of the compound ever. You were just left to be tested on for years. But it was all you had. It may not be a good home but it was a safe one. They would protect you. 

    " _Let me go, I don't want to be here. I need to go, they are looking for me._ "

    "" ( _How do you know that? They would have been there with you if they were here. You are alone. Now, I think it would be good for both of us if you just answered my questions. Why are you a part of Hydra? Why should we not kill you right here and now?_ " 

    Tension quickly filled the room, both Tony and Peter watching as Natasha spoke to you. It was obvious that she was trying to intimidate you. They didn't even need to understand her words to get that. If they did, they may have not agreed with how she was talking to you. As soon as she raised her voice, your body began to act on its own. You only knew you needed to get away from her, she was dangerous. In a split second, you were gone, reappearing perched on top of a large bookshelf, pushing your self as close as you could to be out of their sight. 

    The three of them turned to look at you, two of them shocked at the new power they witnessed. You had learned how to balance on almost anything because of your power. It was a good thing to learn when you could teleport anywhere that you could see. It was best to be able to get into a weird spot to lower the chances of people getting to you. You knew you weren't strong, someone could easily fight you. You had to learn how to keep yourself safe in different ways than getting into a fistfight. 

    "H-Hey!" Peter stuttered, eyes widening as the situation grew worse. What had Natasha said to make you react this way? 

    " _YA znal, chto ty plokhoy!_ " (I knew you were bad!) 

    As everyone around you erupted into chaos, the door opened up for two more figures to walk in. One was blonde, no one you had ever seen before. He was strong, a soldier. He looked like a perfect agent who was built to be as efficient as possible. He was unlike the others who were in the room before; he was a threat to you just by his size. Perhaps it was just your instincts deep within you, but seeing him made your heart clench. Everyone in this room could be a threat and yet your mind decided he was the biggest one. 

    What really made your stomach flip was who came in next. The brown hair that hung loosely down by his shoulders was enough for you to be able to recognize him. No face, no metal arm, all you had to see was the hair to know. Many nights you had stared up gripped onto those curls as the nightmares ripped through you. How long had he been gone? You couldn't remember anymore, it all was a blur. Time was never important for you, it wasn't something that was easy to track. It wasn't like you were given a clock. You either were asleep or not, that was it. 

    "Get down, stop making this so hard!" Tony grumbled, obviously unsure and angry at the situation. 

    "What the hell?" Steve quickly looked around, trying to asses the situation. 

    With only a gust of wind left behind, you quickly appeared behind Bucky. Again, all the eyes searched for your missing figure, each confused pair ending up on just a hint of your hair behind the large man. The only one who truly could see your face was Bucky and that was all that mattered. You would hate to admit how pitiful your face must have looked as you begged with your eyes to the man you knew for so long for help. The entire situation was chaos, even for people who hadn't been locked up for their entire life. Things were happening too fast and your heart was racing. 

    "(Y/N)...?" His voice was soft, shocking all who were in the room. The way he looked down at you was that of a father and a daughter. Even Steve was shocked to see his friend this way. Bucky came off as so strong and acted like he didn't care about anything, but here you were, making him look like the happiest man on Earth. It almost was unnerving. 

    "Great, they know each other..." Tony groaned, moving to lean against a wall while he observed the situation. 

    Bucky could care less what was being said around him, he was too focused on you. He had been so sure you had died or were still locked away somewhere. It had been so long since he had seen you, even when he was still part of Hydra. The two of you knew each other at the beginning of Bucky's unfreezing but he disappeared a few years ago. You were unsure if he got out, died, or simply wasn't allowed to see you anymore. You knew better than to ask those who gave you your food, it would only cause you trouble. You were left to wonder, alone again. 

    "Buck, who is this?" Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder, looking down at you with soft eyes. He knew how to spot a broken person like he knew how to spot his own shield. It was hard to tell your age due to how malnourished you were. You could be very young but he knew you weren't older than eighteen. That leads him to wonder about your parents and family. 

    "This is (Y/N), I knew her when I was part of Hydra. She's good, I promise. But," He said as he turned back to you, " _Почему ты здесь? Как?_ "(Why are you here? How?) 

    " _I don't know, I woke up here. I don't remember anything but waking up in a building. I'm so scared and confused. Everything is so loud and bright._ " 

    " _Hm...Don't worry, you will be safe, I promise. I know how this may be hard for you but I'll be here to help you. You want to stay, right? I will be here with you._ " 

    " _Yes._ " 


End file.
